Pirates of the Galaxy: the Curse of the RLS Legacy
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Ariel has kept a pirate's medallion after saving Jim Hawkins from a wreckage and is taken hostage by Captain Silver. Now it's up to Jim to save her but he can't do it alone. There weren't enough characters from both movies so I add other disney charcters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I have a new story of my favorite couple. I watching Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and the idea popped. Sorry for the wait I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

The day I met a pirate

Young Ariel Triton was different from the other girls at England. The girls over there would like to meet a prince or a lord. When the one of the girls asked Ariel who she would like to meet, the redhead smiled and said, "I like to meet a pirate." Her father Governor Triton was worried about her fascination on pirates. She read every book about them and memorized it. Triton thought that a nice long boat ride would made her forget piracy but she did not. She went on deck and made sure no one was watching her. Plus the fog made it much easier for her.

She took a deep breath and sang. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up" She was then startled by someone who grabbed her shoulder. "Quiet, missy!" He hissed. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" The young redhead was a little scared of this man. "Mr. Pete that will do!" Said John Smith. He was Lieutenant Smith and was a respectable man. Pete knew he was a lower rank and said in his defense, "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Smith chuckled to himself, he knew that Pete was a superstitious man but that superstitious. "Consider them marked. On your way." Pete grumbled and said, "Aye, Lieutenant." He then looked at the young redhead and grunted. He walked away and got his canteen pouch of brandy out and made sure no one was looking. He then mumbled to himself, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even a miniature one." He drank it and was content.

Ariel disagrees with what Mr. Pete had said and said, "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Smith smiled at this at how Miss Triton was saying was rather foolish. "Think again, Miss Triton." He then explained what pirates really are and what he would do with them. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop." Ariel did not understand what he meant. She then saw Pete pretending to hang himself and she shuttered with fright. Triton saw this and said in a concerning tone, "Lieutenant Smith, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." Smith did not mean to do this and said, "My apologies, Governor Triton." He then walked away and leave because of family matters. Ariel didn't mind about it and said, "Actually, I find it all fascinating." Triton was worried and said, "Yes. That's what concerns me."

Her father never understood why she was interested in pirates. The redhead sighed and then saw a parasol floating on the water. 'Pretty.' She thought. But something else caught her attention. It was a young boy, who was about her age, on a piece of wreckage floating towards them. She was concerned about the boy, warned the crew, and yelled, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Smith and the rest of the crew saw the boy as well. "Man overboard!" yelled the Lieutenant. He then got the crew to assemble to rescue the boy. "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." The crew brought the boy to deck and laid him there. Smith checked his pulse by putting two fingers on his neck and felt the heartbeat. "He's still breathing." Pete looked up with a horrified look on his face and said, "Mary, Mother of God!" Smith and the crew saw what Mr. Pete was looking at. There was a burning ship, still in flames, and it seemed that something or someone cause the fire.

Governor Triton was worried about what happened and asked, "What happened here?" Smith didn't want to start a panic on the ship and calmly explained, "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Pete was not buying it and he knew what really happened. "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." He said in a serious tone. The governor had a hard time believing it and said, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Ariel looked at the boy and saw that he had chestnut hair. One of the sailors picked him up and put him on a table. Smith wanted to check to see if there were any more survivors and yelled his orders. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Triton had an idea to keep her mind off of pirates, he walk towards his daughter, and said, "Ariel, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your _charge. Take care of him."

She nodded her head and walk towards the young boy. She notice a strand of his bangs covered partially of his face. She then tried to move the bangs but the boy woke up and grabbed her wrist, while being frighten of where he was. She smiled and whispered, "It's ok. My name's Ariel Triton." He was still shivering from the freezing ice cold sea. He looks into her eyes and knew she meant no harm. "J-J-Jim Hawkins." He stuttered. The redhead continued to smile and whispered, "I'm watching over you, Jim." Jim feinted and Ariel saw a gold chain around his neck. 'I thought girls only wore necklaces.' She thought. She lifted the chain and pulled out a golden medallion of some sort. She examined it and noticed it had a skull with an evil grin. She knew what it meant and muttered to herself. "You're a p-pirate." She was then startled by the Lieutenant as he asked, "Has he said anything?" Ariel turned around and hid the medallion behind her back so that Jim was safe from a hanging. "His name is James Hawkins. That's all I found out." Smith sighed, looked to the sailors, and ordered, "Take him below." When they took Jim for food and water, Ariel looked at the medallion closely and saw glowing sails. The pirate flag blew across the wind. The redhead closed her eyes and thought, 'I actually met a pirate.'

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I have a new story of my favorite couple Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

The dress and sword

Ariel woke with start. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. It's been 10 years since Jim was rescued and they were only children back then. Now she was a sixteen year old woman and he was a 15teen year old man. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. She pulled her bureau drawer, move some things, and found the medallion. 'Why is it that dream keeps haunting me?' she thought. She went to her mirror and put on the medallion. 'I wish that Jim would call me by my name.' she thought as she set the medallion. Jim would always be formal with Ariel. He would always call her Miss Triton and not once he did not call her Ariel. Her thought was stopped when she heard a knock on her door. It was her father who was knocking.

"Ariel? Are you alright?" Asked Governor Triton. The redhead had to look like she was still in bed; she didn't want her father to know what she was doing. "Are you decent?" Ariel looked at her chest and saw that the medallion was showing. She the medallion in her nightgown and said, "Yes, yes!" Her father came through the door with a smile on his face and saw that his daughter was still in her nightgown. "Still abed at this hour?" Asked her father as he opened the window doors. As soon as he opened the doors, Ariel was blinded by the morning light. "It's a beautiful day." Governor Triton looked to Jane and Jasmine with Ariel's gift. "I have a gift for you." Triton handed her a pink dress and his daughter was excited about it. "Oh, it's beautiful!"She said as she waved the dress around. Triton was happy to see his daughter happy and said, "Isn't it?"

The redhead knew something was up; her father wouldn't give her gifts unless there was an important event or a party. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" Triton knew that his daughter was too smart for her own good and said innocently, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Ariel smiled and went behind the dressing walls. The Governor looked to the maids and said, "Go on." Jane and Jasmine went to help the redhead with the dress and sighed. "Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." This caught the redhead off guard. "The ceremony?" she asked as she removed her nightgown. "Captain Smith's promotion ceremony." Stated the Governor. His daughter knew something was up; she went to the side, not to show her naked body, and said, "I knew it!" He then told her, "Commodore Smith, as he's about to become!" The maids then began to put on the corset on Ariel and not to mention she hated it.

Her father continued on and said, "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." The redhead was having a hard time breathing as Jane tightened the laces of Ariel's corset. "Ariel? How's it coming?" Asked her father. Ariel didn't want to say anything rude because of corset crushing her lungs. "It's difficult to say." She said as struggles to breathe through the corset. Triton was worried that his daughter didn't like the dress and said, "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Ariel got angry and said, "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Jane and Jasmine finally finished tying the corset and begin to put the dress on Ariel. The butler, Grimsby, came through the door and said to the Governor, "Milord, you have a visitor."

Meanwhile, Jim was downstairs waiting for the Governor with a case under his arm. He was wearing a dark brown jacket, a black shirt, pine pants, and brown boots. He had a ponytail and an earring on his left ear. He was studying a sconce and thought, 'This would go great with my project.' He thought. When he touches it, it broke off one of the pieces, and he panicked when he heard footsteps. He buried it into the vase that was holding canes and umbrellas. Just in time too as the Governor came down the stairs and said, "Ah, Mr. Hawkins, good to see you again." Jim was happy to see the Governor Triton and said, "Good day, sir. I have your order." He opened the box, took the sword out, and handed it to Triton.

The Governor took the sword from him and unsheathes it. "Well." Said the Governor underneath his breath as he examined the sword. Jim noticed that Triton was impressed with it and explained to the Governor about the sword's quality, "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Triton was surprised when heard what Mr. Hawkins said. "If I may." Said Jim as he held his hands out for the sword. Triton gave him the sword back and Mr. Hawkins balanced the sword with ease. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Said Jim as he flipped the blade and presented the sword gracefully. Triton chuckled at this and took the sword back. "Impressive. Very impressive." Said Triton as he put the sword back in its sheathing. "Ah, now, Commodore Smith is going to be very pleased with this." Jim smiled at his own talent and finally someone to recognize it. "Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?" Asked the Governor with sincere smile. Jim winced at this and faked smiling. 'Great. He's taking all the credit again.' He thought.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." He said as continued to fake smiling. He then heard footsteps on the 2nd floor; he looked up, and saw Governor Triton's daughter came in with the pink dress her father picked out for her. "Oh, Ariel, you look absolutely stunning." Complimented her father. The redhead looked to her father and then looked to find Jim in her home. "Jim! It's so good to see you." She said with a smile. As she came down the stairs Jim hid his blush so her father wouldn't see. 'Miss Triton looks so beautiful in that dress.' He thought taken in by her beauty. Somehow the corset wasn't hurting as much as she saw him.

"I had a dream about you last night." Said Ariel with a smile. Jim was taken by this and asked, "About me?" Triton saw where this was going and said, "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Ariel ignored her father and asked, "About the day we met, do you remember?" How could Jim not forget? When he saw Ariel for the first time, he thought he saw an angel hovering above him. "How could I forget, Miss Triton?" Asked Jim with a smile. Ariel's light blue eyes shined, she then smiled, and asked with a light laugh, "Jim, how many times must I ask you to call me Ariel?" Jim couldn't because of her being the Governor's daughter and said, "At least once more, Miss Triton, as always." Governor Triton smiled and said, "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He handed his daughter a parasol and said, "There you are." The Governor left for the carriage and before Ariel left, she gave a cold stare at Jim and said in an icy tone, "Good day, Mr. Hawkins."

Jim was taken back at what Ariel said. Never once in his life was he called Mr. Hawkins by Ariel. "Come along." Said Governor Triton as he entered the carriage and Ariel followed her father. "Good day…" Jim said as he trailed them as the carriage was leaving he then said under his breath, "…Ariel." The redhead turned around and thought, 'Did he just say my name?'

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

A most excellent entrance, the debate, and the proposal

A black raven haired man with light blue eyes was coming to Port Royal. He had a white shirt, a red sash around his waist, with navy blue pants, and wore black boots. Along with a black leather hat and coat. He was on the boat's mast and thought, 'There had better be worth something here.' He looked down and saw that his boat was taking in on water. 'Not now.' He thought as he jumped off the boat's mast. He used a wooden bucket to take out the sea water. He then looked up and saw three pirate skeletons. 'It seems that my brethren have come here.' He thought as he dropped the bucket and saw the 'pirates ye be warned' sign. He took off his hat and pays homage to them. He was finally reaching port as his boat continued to sink. He got off the boat's mast and on to the dock. Mr. Smiee saw that this man was not paying the fine and said, "What – hey. Hold up, there, you." The man turned on the heel and thought, 'What now?' As harbormaster, Mr. Smiee was in charge of the dock and said, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." They both looked at the sunken ship and the pirate thought, 'You're kidding?' "And I shall need to know your name." As he pulled out his logging book along with his feather pen.

'I know to handle this.' He thought as he pulled out three shillings. "What d'ye say to three shillings…"Said the pirate as he put down the shillings on his logging book and asked, "and we forget the name?" Mr. Smiee thought that no one has given him three shillings and said with a smile, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Robinson." The man put his together as a prayer of thanks. Mr. Smiee went back to his duties and the pirate saw his money pouch, shook it, takes it, and thought, 'What's yours is mine.'

The promotion ceremony was going smoothly as one of the navy officers yelled, "Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms!" The officers presented their swords in an x –form and Smith was walking down the aisle. He then unsheathes his new sword and towards his promotion. Ariel was fanning herself and thought, 'I wish the ceremony would be over. This corset is cutting off my breathing.'

The pirate spotted a ship and thought, 'Perfect. That ship will do just fine.' He then passes two low ranked navy officers. One of them was a duck and the other one looked like a dog. Goofy saw the man and so did his comrade Donald. They blocked the man and Goofy said in a stern voice, "This dock is off limits to civilians." The pirate thought, 'Here we go again.' He then said, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." The man tried to be on his way but the navy officers thwarted him. 'Ok. Time for some chaos and complements.' He thought. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" He asked with a fake concerned look on his face. Goofy saw where this man was going with this and said, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

'This man won't let up will he?' thought the pirate. "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…" He then shifts over and the navy officers continued to block him. "A ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." Goofy notices that he was pointing out at the Dauntless and thought, 'Must've had a good eye on ships.' Goofy then said, "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." The pirate thought, 'I'll make a note of that.' He then had an idea and said, "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the RLS Legacy." Donald chuckled at this and said, "Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." Then the officer remembered seeing the ship and said, "The RLS Legacy is a real ship." Donald knew that ship was nothing but a legend and said with an annoyed smile, "No, no it's not." Goofy protest and said, "Yes, it is, I've seen it." Donald had a disbelieve look on his face and asked, "You've seen it?" The pirate thought, 'So far, so good.' As he watched the banter. "Yes." Said Goofy with stern tone. Donald shook his and said, "You haven't seen it." Goofy said in protest, "Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with glowing sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" 'Wait for it…' thought the pirate. The officer frowned and said, "No." Donald smiled with satisfaction and said, "No." But Goofy had seen something and said, "But I have seen a ship with glowing sails." Little did they know is that the man was slipping right through them and on to the Interceptor, while they had their little banter. "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have glowing sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the RLS Legacy. Is that what you're saying?" Goofy then realized it was foolish to think he saw a haunted ship and said with a smile, "No." Donald then said with confident smile, "Like I said, there's no _real_ ship as can match the Interceptor…" Both of the navy officers noticed that the man disappeared and saw him behind the helm of the Interceptor. They got their rifles, on the ship, and Goofy yelled, "Hey! You! Get away from there." Donald then got his rifle out and both of them pointed their rifles at the man. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Said Donald in a stern tone.

The pirate couldn't resist a ship like this and said, "I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship." As he corrected himself. Goofy was getting suspicious and asked, "What's your name?" The pirate used the fake name that the harbormaster had given him and said, "Robinson. Or Wilbur, if you like." Donald didn't believe his name and asked, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Robinson?" Goofy then said in a stern tone, "Yeah. and no lies." 'Time to confuse the hell out of them.' Thought the pirate. He then said without taking a breath, "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Goofy thought that he was lying and yelled, "I said no lies!" Donald looked at his comrade and said, "I think he's telling the truth." The pirate lifted his right eyebrow and thought, 'They're doing it again?' Goofy then explained, "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." The raven haired man thought, 'Time for some fun.' The man then explained, "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Both of the officers then received a confused look on their faces after what 'Mr. Robinson' said.

At the Fort, Commodore Smith spotted Ariel all by herself and her thought, 'What a fine and beautiful woman Ariel is.' He then decided that he would want her to be bound by him. He asked the redhead, "May I have a moment?" Ariel nodded her head and thought, 'What would the Commodore want from me?' Both Smith and Ariel step onto the platform and the redhead thought, 'I'm losing air in this corset.' Smith blushed lightly and said, "Uh, you look lovely, Ariel." Ariel was still fanning herself and chuckled softly and half-heartedly. She wished Jim would have said that. Smith then said as look to the sea, "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind." Ariel wished that the corset wasn't so tight and she felt she couldn't breathe. "Uh… a marriage to a fine woman." Said the Commodore as he looked at the redhead. Ariel turned to look at Smith and he said, "You have become a fine woman, Ariel." The redhead couldn't believe that Smith proposed to her, but, she was having a hard to understand because of the corset crushing her lungs. "I can't breathe." She gasped as her eyelids felt heavy. John thought she was being emotional and said, "Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself." Little did he know that Ariel closed her eyes and fell over the battlement as she was falling into the deep blue sea.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- ?

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. Can you guess who plays Captain Jack Sparrow? And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on . Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

The daring rescue and escape

Ariel was pluming into the ocean and little did she know she would meet another pirate. The pirate was telling one of his stories and the guards, Donald and Goofy, were listening. "…and then they made me their chief." Said the raven haired man. The three of them heard a splash and turned their heads around to see it was a redhead that fell into the waters.

Smith was looking around to see where Ariel had gone. "Ariel?" he asked. He then looked down and saw the white waves that formed with dagger like rocks. "Ariel!" he yelled as he thought the woman he cared about thought was dead. "My God." He muttered as he was taking off his jacket. His Lt. Doppler saw this and stopped the Commodore for risking his life and said, "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them." Smith followed them and thought, 'I hope you are right Lieutenant.'

The raven haired man asked the duck, "Will you be saving her then?" Donald never learned how to swim and said, "I can't swim." He then glances at Goofy, who shook his head sideways. The pirate rolled his eyes and thought, 'Let the pirate do all the work.' He took off his hat and coat to Donald and said, "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He then handed his effects to Goofy and said with annoyance, "Do not lose these." He then dove into the water to save the redhead. 'You have better be worth it.' He thought.

When Ariel was slowly falling into the deep sea, the medallion came out through her dress and made an invisible wave through the entire sea as if it was calling out to something. Goofy looked at Donald and asked, "What was that?" The pirate saw the redhead and pulled her up to surface, but failed. He then realized and thought while holding his breath, 'The damn dress is what's holding her down. Well, better have fun with it while I can.' He then pulled the dress off her and tried to head towards the surface one more time. Both of them headed towards the dock and the guards saw them coming in.

Goofy grabbed Ariel body and said, "Ooh,I got her." They put Ariel flat on her back and noticed that she was not breathing. "She's not breathing!" yelled Donald as he checks for her pulse. The raven haired man knew what the problem was and yelled, "Move!" He shoved Donald aside. He then got his dagger out and cuts through in the middle of the corset. Ariel was then spitting out sea water. The pirate handed the corset to Goofy after she was gasping for fresh air. Donald looked to the man and said, "Never would've thought of that." The man knew what he meant and said, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The pirate then saw the medallion around her neck. 'It can't be…' he thought. He picked it up and looked at the redhead. "Where did you get that?"

Before Ariel could answer, the navy was surrounding the raven haired man with pistols aiming at him. Smith got his sword out and pointed at the pirate. "On your feet." Said Smith angrily. 'Oh, lovely. This is the thanks I get for rescuing a woman for saving her life.' He thought as he got up with his hands in the air. Governor Triton was told that his daughter was in trouble and saw that his daughter was wearing her under dress. "Ariel. Are you alright?" Asked the Governor as he helped his daughter up. He then wrapped a towel and she said, "Yes, I'm fine." The Governor saw Goofy holding the corset and Goofy admittedly dropped it. Goofy then pointed at the raven haired man. Triton was furious and shouted, "Shoot him!" Ariel was not going to let this man die and yelled, "Father!" She then looked at Smith and asked, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Smith looked at Ariel and had an idea.

He then put his sword in its sheath, put his hand out, and said, "I believe thanks are in order." The raven haired man was a little hesitant and then he reached for the other man's hand. Smith grabbed his hand, pulled up his sleeve, and saw the P on his arm. Smith smirked and said, "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" The man was caught and Triton was even more furious. "Hang him." Said the Governor with stern angry voice. "Keep your guns on him, men. Doppler, fetch some irons." Ordered the Commodore. Smith pulled the sleeve up some more and saw a tattoo of crown with a sapphire diamond in the middle. Smith knew only one pirate had that tattoo. "Well, well… Prince Eric, isn't it?" Said Smith with a smirk.

Eric was getting tired of not being called captain in front of his name and stated "Captain Prince Eric, if you please, sir." Smith was still smirking and said, "Well, I don't see your ship…Captain." Eric then explained, "I'm in the market as it were." Goofy then told Smith what Eric had said, "He said he'd come to commandeer one." Donald looked at Goofy and said, "Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." As he handed Eric's effects. Smith looked at his pistol and stated, "No additional shots nor powder." He then looked at his compass that had no north, east, west, or south markings. "A compass that doesn't point north." He then unsheathes his sword, smirked, and said, "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He sheathes his sword back in and said in a disappointing tone, "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

Eric then said with a sly grin, "But you have heard of me." He was pulled by Lt. Doppler to be put in chains. Ariel couldn't let this Prince Eric put in chains because of him saving her life. "Commodore, I really must protest." Protest Ariel with fists at both of her sides. Smith ignored Ariel and said to Doppler, "Carefully, Lieutenant." Doppler was putting the chains on Eric and making sure that they were tight. "Pirate or not this man saved my life." Explained the redhead. Smith then explained to Ariel, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Eric then stated, "Though it seems enough to condemn him." Smith frowned and said, "Indeed." Doppler then moved away from Eric and Eric thought, 'Time for an escape.' "Finally." Said the pirate as threw his chains around Ariel's neck. Ariel caught the chains but they were to her neck. Triton was scared for his daughter because of the position she was in and said, "No, don't shoot!" Eric smirked and whispered in Ariel's ear, "I knew you'd warm up to me." Ariel figured it out he planned this ahead. "Commodore Smith, my effects, please, and my hat." Said Eric with a bargain tone. Smith didn't want to let Prince Eric go but he didn't want Ariel to be hurt. "Commodore!" shouted the pirate as he looked at Ariel and then back at Smith.

Smith didn't have a choice so motion one of his guards to hand over Eric's effects. Eric whispered in Ariel's ear, "Ariel? It is Ariel isn't it?" Ariel was angry after what Prince Eric did her and said in an angry stern tone, "It's Miss Triton." Eric rolled his eyes and said, "Miss Triton, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." The guard handed Eric's effects to Ariel, he then turned her around and pointed the pistol at her head and said, "Now if you'd be very kind." Ariel scowled and put the hat on first and then strapped his sword around his waist. Eric smirked at the Commodore and Smith rolled his eyes and scoffed. Eric then felt Ariel was getting a little ruff with his goods. "Easy on the goods, darling." Said Eric with caution tone. Ariel finished with putting on his effects and said in an icy tone with a scowl, "You're despicable." 'I've been called worse.' Thought the pirate. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." Said Eric with a stern tone. He turned Ariel around and said, "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Prince Eric!"(AN: If anyone has 'he's a pirate' now would be a good time to play it.)

He then removed the chains from Ariel's neck and pushed her into the Commodore, the Governor, and Smith's men. He then kicked the stepped leaver and grabbed on to the rope. He was then pulled up and was spinning around on a wooden pole with a rope attached to it. 'Well, this was different then I planned.' He thought as he was spinning around. Triton was getting annoyed and yelled, "Now, will you shoot him?" Smith didn't hesitate and yelled, "Open fire!" Smith's men fired at the pirate. Eric yelled and thought, 'Just my luck.' "On his heels." Yelled the Commodore as he followed the pirate. Eric saw a rope that would lead him down on the dock and he threw his chains around the rope. He then slid down and jumps off onto the dock. Smith's men were still shooting at Eric. As Eric was running from the navy he thought, 'I have got to do something about these chains.' Smith looked at Lt. Doppler and said, "Doppler, Mr. Prince has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." The soldiers were looking high and low for Eric. The pirate hid himself behind a statue and peaked his head out to see if the coast was clear.

He came out of his hiding spot and saw a group of soldiers heading this way saying, "Search upstairs. Look lively, men." Eric went into a building…a blacksmith/mechanic building. Where he would meet someone from his days when they called him Captain Prince Eric.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

The duel between Eric and Jim

Eric closed the door behind him. 'Alright, time to be set free.' He thought. He then saw a little pink blob. He tried to touch it but growled at him. He then put him in a jar and thought, 'Last time I saw a shape shifter was when…' He thought. He then heard a bottle drop. He then turned around to find a goat-man drunk and sleeping. He tapped the goat-man and he only moved a little but not enough to wake him up. Eric yelled, "Whoa!" The goat-man didn't wake up after what Eric. 'Must be a heavy sleeper.' He thought as he walked away to see if can break free of his chains.

Eric grabbed a hammer and pounded on the chains. He then moved the chains around to see if he was loose but all he did was battered the chain. 'Oh, come on.' He then saw a machine that turns with two wheels that had metal ends. He then looked at the donkey that had a bandana on its head and bandana had one word 'Penelope' The pirate got a metal rod with a hot end and placed it on the donkey. Penelope neighed out of pain and started the machine. He then hopped on one of the wheels and rode on it until the chains broke. As soon as the chains were broken Eric smiled at himself and thought, 'Sweet freedom.' He thought. He then heard the door opening and hid himself.

Jim came through the door and saw that Penelope was working on the machine. He ran over to her and calmed her down. He heard the news that Miss Triton was threatened by a pirate. He saw Morph trapped in a jar. "You have to a bit more careful, Morph." He said as he freed his pink pet. He saw Mr. Phil in his drunken state and said with a smirk, "Right where I left you." He then saw his hammer out, he knew he didn't put it there were he left it, and said, "Not where I left _you_." He noticed a hat and thought, 'whose hat is this?' He then tried to reach for it and was stopped by a blade. He saw a man with raven hair and knew who he was. The pirate pointed his sword at Jim's throat. Jim backed away as he tried to reach for a weapon and said, "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Eric looked at the boy and thought, 'There's something about this boy…' Eric then said, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jim made a dark scowl and said, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

Eric was glad to get away from the boy and said, "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" As Eric turned around, Jim grabbed a sword and pointed at the pirate. 'My luck never changes.' He thought as he turned around to face the boy. "Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?" Jim's eyes darken with anger and so did his scowl. "You threatened Miss Triton." He said in icy tone. Eric touched his blade with his. "Only a little." He said with a smirk. They began to parry with their swords. 'This boy is not half-bad.' Thought Eric as he defends himself from Jim's sword as Jim defended from him. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form." Said Eric with a stern voice. He wanted to test this boy some more and asked, "But how's your footwork?" They both began to move their feet and Eric then explain, "If I step here;" He move his left foot and both of them began to parry once more. "very good. Now I step again." Jim and Eric made their movements and continued to parry. Eric was done playing with the boy and said with a smirk, "Ta." Eric sheathes his and was headed for the exit. Jim knew what to do; he threw his at the door. Eric looked at the sword that was an inch from his face and thought, 'This boy almost tried to kill me.' He then tried to pull out the sword but he couldn't. 'It's stuck.' Thought the pirate. He then tried to pull the sword again as Jim smirked with satisfaction. 'This boy is better than I thought.' He thought. He turned around and said annoyed, "That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out." He then unsheathes his sword and said with a sly smile, "And now you have no weapon." Jim then grabbed a sword with a heated tip. 'You're kidding me.' Thought the pirate.

Penelope saw the heated tip and began to move the machine once more. Eric headed for the machine for defense. They both parried continuously and Eric looked at swords and thought, 'Way to pick a hiding spot.' He then asked, "Who makes all these?" Jim smirked and said, "I do!" He then blocked Eric's attack and said, "And I practice with them… three hours a day!" Eric couldn't help but smirk and said, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Eric dodged Jim's blow and Jim blocked his attack by holding the sword sideways in the air with both hands. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Eric then frowned and asked, "You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jim was getting annoyed and angry at the same time and said, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Eric and Jim's swordfight was getting intense as the jump onto a cart.

They were thrown off balance and Jim yelled, "Morph!" Morph turned into a knife and Jim grabbed him. He hooked the transformed blob in Eric's chains on his left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above. Eric then in returned hit a loose board which threw Jim off the cart. Eric used his body weight to get the blob off him. Jim climbs on the cart again and as Jim climbs on the chart, Eric falls down on the chart and is loose from the blob. Jim was thrown up into the rafters. 'Eric looked around to find the boy and thought, 'Where did he go?' He then looked up, made a sly smile, and thought, 'Now I have a way out.' Jim then used his sword to cut a heavy sack which vaulted Eric up in the rafters. Eric grabbed the wooden beam and thought, 'This boy will not let up." He then pulled himself up and both tried to get on the same beam. Finally, they got on the same beam and continued their swordfight. Jim then had the upper-hand and disarmed the pirate. Jim smirked and thought, 'Got you.' Eric jumped off and landed on the fireplace. Jim followed the pirate and Eric blinded him with sand.

Jim then grabbed the ax and saw the pirate pointing a pistol at him. Jim then said, "You cheated!" Eric explained, "Pirate!" They both heard the navy breaking down the door. Eric saw an exit in the back and Jim looked in the same direction Eric was looking. Jim then blocked the pirate and Eric said, "Move away." Jim was not going to let him go and said, "No." Eric then pleaded, "Please move." Jim yelled, "No!" Eric was running out of options. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Eric didn't want to do this; he then cocked his pistol and said in a stern serious tone, "This shot is not meant for you." Jim wonder who was the shot meant for. Before he could ask, Jim heard glass breaking. Eric was hit on the head with a bottle of alcohol by Mr. Phil. Then the navy burst in with rifles and Smith looked at Mr. Phil and said, "Excellent work, Mr. Phil. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Mr. Phil looked up to the Commodore and said in a kiss-up tone, "Just doing my civic duty, sir." Jim rolled his eyes and thought, 'This is the second time in one day that man has taken credit for what I've done. He was sleeping while I did all the work.' Smith smirked and said, "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Prince Eric almost escaped. Take him away." The navy took the pirate away and leaving a frustrated blacksmith.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Talk of the right match and Port Royal under attack!

While in prison, two imps were whistling and waving a bone to sheepdog that had the cell key in its mouth. "Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on." Eric was getting annoyed and said, "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." One of the imps, that was round and purple, said, "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Eric smirked and thought, 'Poor buggers. They are going to rot here.' He then leaned on the back of the wall and took a nap.

Back at the Governor's mansion, Ariel was getting ready for bed and Belle was getting her bed warmer ready. She put it between the sheets and said, "There you go, Miss." She then tucked the sheets in and said, "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure." Ariel smiled and said as she stopped reading her book, "I suspected Commodore Smith would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Ariel did know that sooner or later that Smith was going to propose to her. She still had some feelings for Jim and she could've sworn she heard Jim calling by her name. Belle wasn't talking about the proposal and said, "Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." Ariel lightly blushed of being embarrass and lied, "Oh, yes, it was terrifying." She wasn't afraid of Prince Eric considering she already met a pirate, ten years ago. Belle then changed the subject and said, "But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say." Ariel sighed and said, "It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying." It's true that every woman wanted to be Smith's wife but Smith only wanted Ariel. She was still having second thoughts on Jim. Belle then said with caring tone, "Well, that Jim Hawkins, he's a fine man, too." Ariel got a mix of anger and jealousy and said with a stern tone, "That _is_ too bold." Belle apologized, "Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place." Belle left and Ariel thought with a light blush, 'Jim really is a fine man. If only he knew how I feel about him.'

Jim was hammering a new sword and growled in frustration. 'My day has just been perfect. First the sword I made and now the pirate I fought, who threaten Ariel.' Thought the blacksmith Morph felt in ill feeling and went into Jim's pocket. Jim petted the pink blob and look out the window. 'The streets are deserted. I don't like this.' The irry fog started to build up and became thicker.

At the Fort, Governor Triton and Commodore Smith were talking about today's events. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Asked Triton with a smile. Smith smiled and said, "No, she hasn't." The fog was becoming thicker by the second. "Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?" Asked the Governor. Smith did think the weather was odd and said, "Bleak. Very bleak." There was hurling sound and Governor heard the sound. "What's that?" Asked the Governor. Smith heard the sound and recognized it. "Cannon fire!" Yelled Smith as he tackled the Governor. The cannon hit the Fort and Smith yelled, "Return fire!"

Back at the jail cell, Eric heard the cannons and he had heard them before. "I know those guns." He said in astonishment. He looked through the little window and saw a ship with glowing sails and he knew what ship that was. "It's the Legacy." The little green imp was panicked by hearing the ship's name. "_The RLS Legacy_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." Eric made a sly grin, laughed, and said, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Both of the imps looked at each and shrugged.

The RLS Legacy's guns kept continuing destroying the battlements. The pirates were now coming ashore in their boats. When they reached shore, they caused chaos and mayhem. Jim got his sword, hatchet, and Morph followed him. Jim saw a pirate that was a rabbit with yellow hair on the top of his head and he was crazy, following a maid. Jim threw his hatchet at the pirate and the pirate fell with pain.

Back at the Fort, Smith and his men were doing everything I their power to keep the pirates at bay. The Commodore was ordering his men, "Sight the muzzle flash!" One of his soldiers yelled, "Aim for the flashes!" Smith was not going to lose to these devils. "I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons both bite at this!" The Fort's cannons were firing in the same direction the RLS Legacy's direction. Smith looked at the Governor and said, "Governor, barricade yourself in my office." The cannon ball hit the Fort's wall and Triton was startled by the cannon ball. "That's an order!" said Smith in a stern tone.

Ariel heard the banging on the door and saw Grimsby going to answer it. Ariel yelled, "Don't!" But Grimsby already opened the door and the pirates were already waiting for him. Jasper had pistol in his hand and said with a sly grin, "Hello, chum." He then shot Grimsby between the eyes. The pirates swarm in the mansion and Jasper saw the redhead and yelled, "Up there!" Ariel saw two of the pirates yelled, "Girl!" Ariel ran upstairs, went into the chamber room, she locked the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Belle. "Miss Triton, they've come to kidnap you." Said Belle in concern tone. Ariel didn't understand and said, "What?" Belle the explained, "You're the Governor's daughter." Ariel saw the door being pounded down and she had to come up with a plan. She looked at Belle and said, "They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." When Jasper got in first, Ariel hit him with the bed warmer. Belle saw the opportunity and ran to warn the Governor.

Ariel tried to get away but Horus got a hold on the bed warmer and said, "Gotcha!" Ariel scowled and released the ashes from the bed warmer. Horus was yelping in pain and said, "It's hot! You burned me!" Ariel was confused because he wasn't on fire but she took off to get away from them. Jasper slapped the back of Horus's head and yelled, "Come on!" Ariel was then cornered by them on the stairs. They were distracted by one of their kin being taken out by cannon. She then runs away. Horus and Jasper were stopped by a falling chandelier. Ariel ran into the room and locked it with a candlestick holder. She then reached for the swords that were in the shield. She tried to pull it out but couldn't. 'Come on.' She thought. She then saw the closet and went in it to hide herself. Jasper and Horus broke in and Jasper said with an evil grin, "We know you're here, Poppet."

Horus evilly chuckled and said, "Poppet." Jasper said with an evil grin, "Come out… and we promise we won't hurt you." Horus looked at Jasper questionably and Jasper rolled his eyes at Horus. Horus then smiled evilly and Jasper saw the rug corner flipped and knew where the girl was hiding. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us." Looked down and saw that she was wearing the medallion. 'They want this.' She thought. "The gold calls to us." Horus snickered and said, "Gold calls…" She then hid the medallion in her nightdress and Jasper peek through the closet doors and said with an evil grin, "'Ello, Poppet." Before they could do her any harm, Ariel yelled, "Parley!" Horus was confused at what the redhead said, "What?" Ariel then explained, "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Amelia and Arrow, you have to take me to your Captain." Jasper grinded his teeth and said, "I know the code." Ariel scowled at them and said, "If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Horus had enough of her and said, "To blazes with the code." Jasper yelled at Horus, "She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

Jim was fighting a pirate called the Mad Hatter and Hatter was holding him down and said, "Say goodbye!" The cannonball then hit the sign. Jim pushed the pirate off of him, stepped to the side as Hatter was hit by the falling sign. Jim smirked and said, "Goodbye." Jasper grabbed her wrist and yelled, "Come on!" Ariel saw Jim and yelled for him, "Jim." Jim saw Ariel being taken away from the pirates and said under his breath, "Ariel." He was stopped by the pirate he just killed with his hatchet. 'Didn't I just kill him?' thought the confused blacksmith. Mad Hatter then hit Jim behind the head and Jim fainted to the ground.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

No luck and on board the RLS Legacy

Then the cannonball hit the prison wall and broke through. But the hole was through where the imps were held. The green imp looked at Eric and said, "My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all." Both of the imps escape and Eric thought, 'Just for once let Lady Luck favor me.' The moon was shining with its rays as the fog moved to the side. He looked at the bone and then the sheepdog. He then whistle for the dog, picked up the bone, and said, "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Eric. Come on. Come on, good boy." The sheepdog got closer to Eric little by little. "That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy." But the dog stopped and knew what Eric wanted. Eric got mad and said, "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Then the dog heard a crash from downstairs and runs off with the key in its mouth. Eric begged, "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..."

Then a guard was thrown down the stairs. Hades looked around and said, "This ain't the armory." The pirate named Frollo then saw Eric and said with a sly evil smile, "Well, well, well, look what we have here Hades– Captain Prince Eric." Hades spit a tiny fireball at the pirate, Eric moved to avoided it, and said, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." Frollo and Hades were evilly chuckling and Hades said with an evil grin, "His fortunes aren't improved much." Eric then said with a sly smile, "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." His face turned serious and said, "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Frollo then grabbed his throat and Eric saw his skeletal arm in the moonlight. Eric had heard rumors about a curse and Frollo's skeletal arm proved it. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Frollo grinded his teeth and growled, "You know nothing of Hell." They both left to find the armory and Eric said, "That's very interesting." He then looked at the bone he was holding and thought, 'Maybe…'

Ariel was with the pirates as they rowed across to the RLS Legacy. Ariel got on board and Jasper and Horus made sure she wouldn't escape. The first mate pirate called Gaston saw the two pirates with the redhead and said, "I didn't know we was takin' on captives." Jasper then explained to Gaston, "She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Silver." Ariel said to Gaston, "I am here to negotiate" Before Ariel could finish her sentence, Gaston slapped her with his left hand backhanded and said, and "You will speak when spoken to." Then a metal clamp was on his wrist and it tightens. Gaston was in pain and looked to find the cyborg captain holding him his robotic arm. He had a brown monkey with him on his left shoulder. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Gaston said with a strain voice, "Aye, sir." The cyborg let go of him and his clamp went into his robotic hand. The cyborg turned to look at the redhead and apologized, "My apologies, Miss."

Ariel knew that this was Captain Silver and said, "Captain Silver, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Silver made a sly grin and said, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates." His face turned serious and asked, "What is it that you want?" Ariel made a scowl and said in a serious tone, "I want you to leave and never come back." The pirates were all laughing at the redhead and Silver made a sly smile at redhead and said, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Ariel didn't understand and Silver explained with a grin, "Means "no."" Ariel knew what these pirates wanted and said with a stern tone, "Very well." She went to the side of the ship, pulls off the medallion around her neck, and dangles it over the sea. "I'll drop it." She threatened. Sliver chuckled and said, "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" His turned serious and asked, "Why?" Ariel then explained to the cyborg, "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." Silver looked at her with disbelief and said, "Did ya, now?" Ariel then wanted to see their true nature about the medallion and said, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She dropped the medallion's chain a little bit and the pirates lunged forward with worried looks on their faces.

Ariel smirked at the pirates and thought, 'I was right.' Silver walked towards the redhead, chuckled, and asked, "You have a name, Missy?" Ariel then lied, "Ariel…Hawkins. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." Silver's eye and robotic eye widened, he turned to his crew, and said with a big grin, "Miss Hawkins…?" The crew was murmuring to one another about the last name. Jasper looked at Horus and whispered, "Seven Seas." Silver wanted to know how it got into her hands and asked, "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" Ariel scowled and said, "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Silver handed out his robotic hand and said, "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Ariel sighed and gave the medallion to Silver. The cyborg handed the medallion to his monkey. Then the monkey climbed up the ropes. Ariel then asked, "Our bargain?" Silver walks away from the redhead and Gaston yelled, "Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

Ariel realized she was not being taken to shore and followed the cyborg pirate and said in protest, "Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren" Silver had enough of this girl and yelled as he explained, "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the RLS Legacy, Miss Hawkins." Horus and Jasper both grabbed her arms and showed her to her new chamber room.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. I will tell you that the character that will be playing 'Bootstrap' Bill will be from the DreamWorks animation. I will not tell you who it is though. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

To save Ariel and Eric's rescue

Jim groaned and opened his eyes as he saw the town in disarray in the morning. Morph came out of his pocket and gave him a lick on the cheek. He then went to the Fort and told the Commodore in a concern tone, "They've taken her. They've taken Ariel." Smith didn't have time for Hawkins and said in a stern tone, "Mr. Goofy, remove this man." Goofy grabbed his arm and Jim yanked his arm out of his grasp. Jim wanted to save Ariel, not because they were good friends but he had feelings for her. He had to hide them because of her status, a Governor's daughter and a blacksmith was not meant to be. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Saud Jim with concern and a worried look on his face. Governor Triton to looked at the boy and said in a stern tone with a straight face, "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Jim face went down in defeat. It's true he didn't know where the pirates had taken her but he would do anything for, even risk his own life. Goofy then said with confidence, "That Prince Eric. He talked about the RLS Legacy." Donald then said with an informed voice, "Mentioned it, is more what he did." Jim then had an idea popped into his head. That pirate, Prince Eric, he could tell where that ship is and where it's heading. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Said Jim with hope as his face brightens. Smith sighed at the boy's idea and thought, 'This getting annoying.' Smith then explained with a mono tone voice, "No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Prince locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies."

Jim's blood was boiling as was his anger. The navy was not lifting a finger to help Ariel and Commodore, all he was doing talking about rescuing her but not enough action. Smith turned his back to Hawkins and said to the Governor, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" Jim's anger was at the limit and he threw his hatchet with full force. Morph hid inside Jim's pocket as he was scared of Jim when was angry. His full of anger and yelled, "That's not good enough!" Smith turned around to see the hot-tempered lad. He then looked at his table that had Hawkins's hatchet embed into it. Smith smirked as he pulled the hatchet out of the table and explained to him, "Mr. Hawkins, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith" His face got serious as he grabbed Jim's arm tightly and pulled him to the side to not embarrass in front of the Governor and his men. "and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions."

He then whispered in Jim's ear and threatened him, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Ariel." He then handed his hatchet back to him. Morph made a raspberry at the Commodore as his back was turned. 'Well, you leave me no option then Commodore Smith…' thought Jim as he was headed for the prison cells.

Meanwhile at the jail cells, Eric was using the bone to the pick the lock. He was getting frustrated as he jiggled the bone. "Please..." He begged as continued to pick the lock. He then heard footsteps coming down, 'Oh, great the guards are checking up on me.' He thought with a worried look. He then lay down on his back to make it look like he wasn't breaking out. He then saw the boy he fought and thought, 'What does he want?' Jim looked at Eric, who was lying on the floor, and said, "You. Prince!" Eric made a sly smile and said, "Aye." Jim had to know if what Goofy said was true and said, "You are familiar with that ship – the RLS Legacy?" Eric thought, 'Now, why would he be interested in that ship?' His was then with a straight face and said, "I've heard of it." Jim's eyes widen as did his joy and asked with a smile, "Where does it make berth?" Eric raised his eyebrow as he sat up and said with a sly smile, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?"

Jim never heard the stories of the RLS Legacy and let alone the ghost stories of it. Eric went back to lying down and told him about Silver, "Captain Silver and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Treasure Planet. It's an planet that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jim knew the ship was real but he didn't know where it is. Jim then said with a smile, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Eric studied his nails and wander why he was asking him all of this, "Why ask me?" Jim didn't want to reveal his true attentions and said with a straight face, "Because you're a pirate." 'He wants to become a pirate himself.' Thought Eric with a straight face and asked, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Jim got angry when said that as he slammed himself against the bars. If it weren't for the bars, he would've strangled Eric. "Never!" Said Jim as he scowled while he gritted his teeth. Eric went back to lying down and thought, 'Oh, well.' Jim hid his blush as hard as he could and said, "They took Miss Triton." Eric then smirked as he got up once more and said, "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see." Jim didn't want Eric to know that he had feelings for Ariel but if this was the only way to save her then so be it. Eric's face had gotten serious and said, "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate." He then smirked at the boy and said, "I see no profit in it for me." To Eric, a pirate must always look for profit. No profit means no help. Jim knew what the pirate wanted and said with a smile, "I can get you out of here."

Eric raised his eyebrow and thought, 'How is this boy going to free me? He maybe good in swordfights but I couldn't get out with a bone.' Eric then asked, "How's that? The key's run off." Jim then smirked at the pirate and said, "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He then picked up the bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. Morph adjusted the bottom bench to make sure it was in place. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free." Eric was surprised to hear this from a boy, who fought him with swords, was very smart for his age. "What's your name?" Asked the raven haired pirate.

Jim then said with an honest smile, "Jim Hawkins." 'Hawkins…that brings memories. Never thought I met his son.' Thought Eric as he said with a straight face, "That will be short for James, I imagine. Good, strong name." He then made a sly smile and asked, "No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jim then smiled and thought, 'He knew my father.' He then said, "Yes." Eric then thought, 'It seems my luck is about to change.' Eric then said with a sly smile as he got up on his feet, "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Hawkins, I've changed me mind." He then made a deal with Jim and said, "If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the RLS Legacy and your bonny lass." He then held out his and asked, "Do we have an accord?"

Jim looked at his hand and then shook it. "Agreed." Said Jim with a smile. Eric then made a sly smile and said, "Agreed. Get me out." Jim and Morph pulled the benched and the cell door was popped opened. Jim grabbed the cell door and threw it to the side. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Warned Jim in concern look on his face. Eric looked at his belongings and said as he grabbed them, "Not without my effects."

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. I will tell you that the character that will be playing 'Bootstrap' Bill will be from the DreamWorks animation. I will not tell you who it is though. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

Commandeering a ship

Jim and Eric were avoiding the navy due to Jim's actions. Eric was trying to find a good ship to escape from them. The pirate then saw the _Dauntless_ and the _Interceptor_ and thought, 'This is good and my luck is favoring me.' Jim looked at the ships and said, "We're going to steal the ship." He then saw were Eric was looking at the Dauntless and asked with a worried face, "That ship?" Eric rolled his eyes and thought, 'This boy doesn't know anything about piracy.' He then corrected Jim, "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He then wanted to know how much his willing to risk. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going." He turned around with a serious face and asked, "This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jim knew the answer to that and said with a serious face and tone, "I'd die for her." Eric then said with a slight smile, "Oh, good. No worries, then."

The navy was looking high and low for them but not low enough. Eric and Jim lifted the longboat that they were under and went into the sea. They were underwater and able to breathe due to the longboat's airspace. Jim comment, "This is either madness or brilliance." Eric sighed and said with an emotionless face, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." When they reached the Dauntless, Eric yelled, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jim raised his sword and yelled, "Aye! Avast!" The entire crew and Lt. Doppler were laughing at the boy. Eric looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow and Jim shrugged because this was his first time commandeering a ship. Doppler then said with confidence and a smirk, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Eric was getting annoyed by the Lieutenant and said with a sly smile, "Son…" He then pulled out his pistol, points it at Doppler's nose, and said with a serious face and tone, "I'm Captain Prince Eric. Savvy?"

Meanwhile at the Fort, Smith and his men were trying to form a plan. Milo Thatch spotted Lt. Doppler out in the longboat and yelled to the Commodore, "Commodore!" Smith pulled out his spyglass and looked through it. He saw Lt. Doppler waving his hands in the air and yelled, "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Prince and Hawkins - they've taken the Dauntless." John turned to look to find Prince and Hawkins working on the Dauntless and thought, 'Hawkins…you fool!' He then said, "Rash, Hawkins, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

Smith and his men were coming on the Interceptor and heading towards the Dauntless. Jim saw them coming at the Dauntless and looked at Eric. "Here they come." Said Jim with a worried look. Eric looked at the Interceptor, with a sly grin and thought, 'Time to commandeer a _real _ship.'

The Commodore headed for the Dauntless and Lieutenant Doppler yelled at his men, "Bring her around! Bring her around!" Smith and his men were on the Dauntless and Smith ordered his men, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Smith's men were looking high and low for them. But little did they know Eric and Jim swung on to the Interceptor. Jim cut the rope, with his hatchet, which was holding on to the Dauntless. Smith then heard the board fell down and yelled at his men, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" Yao yelled, "Quickly men!" He then grabbed the rope and swung to the ship but the ship was sailing away and Yao fell into the sea.

Eric took off his hat, bowed, and yelled with a sly grin, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Smith's men began to fire at the pirate and blacksmith. Smith would have to do something he really didn't want to do. He ordered Thatch, "Set top sails and clear up this mess." Milo thought they going to chase them and explained, "With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." Smith then ordered angry with a straight face, "We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines." Thatch then ordered the crew, "Hands, come about. Run out the guns." The crew brought out the cannons and loaded them. Milo looked at the Commodore and asked with a worried look, "We open fire on our own ship, sir?" Smith then said angrily with an emotionless face, "I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Arthur was trying to steer the ship but to no avail and said to Smith, "Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

The Dauntless was backing towards Lt. Doppler, who panicked and yelled, "Abandon ship!" He and his crew jumped off the longboat and the boat is broken up and sinks under the Dauntless. Smith hanged his head down in defeat and thought, 'Curse that Prince.' Milo said with amazement, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Smith raised his head and said in an angry tone with an emotionless face, "So it would seem."

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Revelations and Montressor

Jim was sharpening sword and wanted to know how Eric knew his father. He then told Eric about himself and said with a straight face, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Eric was at the helm and knew Jim was trying to get information about his father. "Is that so?" He asked with an emotionless face. Jim stopped sharpening his sword and went to the pirate and said with a serious face and tone, "My father, Jim Hawkins. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Eric. You knew my father." Eric sighed and thought, 'I might as well get this over with.' He turned to looked at Jim with a serious face and said, "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as James Hawkins. Everyone else just called him Seven Seas or Seven Seas Sinbad."

Eric went back to helm and left Jim puzzled. "Seven Seas?" Asked Jim. Why his father would be called 'Seven Seas he thought. Eric then said with a smile, "Good man. Good pirate." Jim turned his head around when Eric called his father a pirate. Eric looked at the boy and thought, 'He looks just like ol' Seven Seas in his younger days.' He then said, "I swear you look just like him." Jim got angry and said with a serious look on his face, "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Eric turned around, told Jim the facts, and yelled, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." This got Jim really angry; he pulled out his sword, yelled as he scowls, "My father was not a pirate." Eric sighed and thought, 'I'm not going through this again.' He then said, "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

Jim remembered their swordfight back at the smithy. 'The reason why you had the advantage because you were cheating.' He thought as his face continued to scowl. Jim then said, "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Eric then thought, 'It looks like I'm going to set this boy straight.' He then looked at Jim and said, "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jim had a confused look on his face and Eric then turned the helm. He ducked as sail's yard was coming for Jim. Jim then caught it as he dropped his sword. Eric swung him over the sea and Jim was hanging on to the wooden pole. Eric picked up Jim's sword and said as he explained, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

Jim didn't want to face the fact that his father was a pirate but he will admit that his father was a good man. Eric returned to helm and continued to explained, "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Montressor all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Eric then turned the helm and the pole went back to the ship. Jim fell on his back and saw that Eric was standing, hovering above him. Eric offered his sword and said, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jim grabbed his sword and asked, "Montressor?" Eric then smirked at the boy, "Montressor."

Eric and Jim finally reached Montressor. It was lawless town, a paradise for pirates like Prince Eric. Jim stood close to Eric because of the madness of the town. Eric then told Jim, "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Montressor, savvy? What do you think?" Jim saw a man who was drinking two mugs of grog. He was disgusted at this town and hoped he would never come back. He then said with a disgusted face, "It'll linger."

A woman with green eyes and black hair saw Eric with a boy. She had a white blouse with a light purple skirt that went to her ankles. She had a dark purple shawl with gold coins at the end and she had gold jewelry. She wore a magenta bandana that was holding her hair. Eric then said, "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Eric spotted the woman and yelled for her, "Esmeralda!" Esmeralda slapped Eric across his face. Eric then looked at Jim with a confused look and said, "Not sure I deserved that." He then turned around to find a woman with orange hair with light blue eyes. She was wearing a dark magenta dress. "Giselle!" Said Eric with a sly grin. Giselle put her hands on her hips, made a small innocent smile, and said, "Who was she?" Eric then had a confused face and said, "What?" Giselle then slapped Eric across the face and left in a huff. 'How many women did he have?' thought Jim. Eric then frowned as he rubbed his cheek and said, "I may have deserved that." 'Well, time to wake up an old friend of mine.' Eric thought as he grabbed a bucket of water and so did Jim.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

A proposition

Pete was sleeping with the pigs soundly until a bucket of cold water splashed on him. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Yelled Pete angrily as he shook his fist. He then saw his old friend, Eric, who had a bucket along with a chestnut haired boy. Pete then smiled and said, "Mother's love! Eric! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Eric smirked and said as he went down on one knee, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Eric held out his hand as Pete made a sly grin. Pete then said as he grabbed Eric's hand to pull himself up, "Aye, that'll about do it." Jim then threw a bucket of water at Pete and he yelled angrily, "Blast! I'm already awake!" Jim then explained with a straight face, "That was for the smell." Pete then shrugged and thought, 'I can't blame him for that.'

The three of them went into a tavern called the Benbow Inn, where Eric would have his talks with Pete. The tavern was filled with bar fights, drunks, and ladies who would do anything to get men's money. Eric got two mugs full of grog and avoided the fights and drunks. He looked at Jim and said with a serious face, "Keep a sharp eye." He then went to the table that Pete was sitting at. He then handed the mug to Pete and Pete knew that Eric was up to something. Anytime Eric came to Montressor for him, he would ask for a favor or two or a treasure hunt. Pete then asked with a sly grin, "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Eric answered with a serious face, "I'm going after the RLS Legacy." Pete nearly choked on the grog when he heard what Eric said. I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." Pete gave him a questionable look on his face and said, "Eric, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the RLS Legacy." Eric then explained with a serious face, "That's why I know what Silver is up to. All I need is a crew."

Pete then gave a serious look to Eric and said with a serious tone, "From what I hear tell of Captain Silver, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Eric then said with a sly grin, "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Pete then wanted know why would Silver give up his ship to Eric and asked with a serious tone, "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Silver will give up his ship to you?" Eric then whispered to Pete and said, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jim heard what Eric said and thought, 'Leverage?' He then shook his head and went back to looking out. Eric nods his head towards Jim and Pete saw the boy. He saw that he was being hit on by a drunken woman and Jim moved a little bit to be away from her. Pete didn't get it and asked, "The kid?" Eric then smirked at his friend and said, "That is the child of Seven Seas Sinbad. His _only_ child, savvy?" Pete made a smirked and said, "Is he, now?" He then looked at the boy and thought, 'Well… He does look like him. He was a good man.' He then looked back at his friend and said with a smirk, "Leverage," says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Eric then smirked and thought, 'I think I'm in love with Lady Luck today.' He then raised his mug to toast Pete and said, "One can only hope. Take what you can…"

They clinked their mugs and Pete finished with a sly grin, "…Give nothing back." They both drank their grog and slammed down their drinks.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. I'm sorry this chapter was short. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. There will be blood and scary skeletons. For those who have feinted in front blood may not want to read this chapter. There will be slightly drinking. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

The origin of the curse

Meanwhile on the RLS Legacy, Ariel was pacing in her stateroom. 'I know that the navy will come and find me. Considering that I'm the Governor's daughter. I wander how Jim is taking this…' She thought with a worried look. Her thought was stopped when Jasper and Horus entered into her room. Jasper was carrying a dark aqua dress and Horus was fixing his fake eye. "You'll be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this." Said Jasper as he handed her the dress. No way was Ariel going to dine with a pirate and she already hated the cyborg captain after treating her like a parakeet in a cage. Ariel then somewhat quoted the pirate Captain and said with an icy tone, "Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Both of the pirates laughed lightly at this and Jasper said with an evil grin, "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew…and you'll be naked." Horus giggled to himself at the thought of seeing Ariel naked. Ariel scowled and snatched the dress.

Ariel was not going to have dinner with a pirate crew and be naked. Jasper and Horus's evil smile faded and Jasper said, "Fine." The pirates set up the table and setting. Ariel came in with the new dress she was wearing and went to her chair. She then sat and begins to eat daintily. She was taught to eat this way because of her father being the Governor. Silver saw this and said with a sly grin, "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Ariel then dived into the chicken as she ripped the meat off the bone. She hadn't had any food since she was aboard the ship. Sliver looked at her and thought, 'This girl has quite the appetite.' He then poured a glass of wine, handed her the goblet, and said, "Try the wine." Ariel grabbed the goblet and drank it. 'The wine is quite good.' She thought as gulped it down. Silver then grabbed a green apple and said, "And the apples?" He then offered the apple to her and said, "One of those next."

Ariel then dropped the goblet and thought, 'Oh, dear god…' She then spoke out her thought and said with a worried look, "It's poisoned." Sliver chuckled and said with a sly grin, "There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Hawkins." Ariel didn't understand, they had the trinket. What value could she be to them? She then said, "Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." Sliver then pulled out the medallion and asked, "You don't know what this is, do ye?" Ariel then answered in a stern tone, "It's a pirate medallion." Silver then told the story of the medallion, "This is Aztec gold… one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Ariel couldn't believe what the cyborg pirate was saying. She then gave a disbelief look and said, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Silver." Sliver made a sly grin and said, "Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Planet of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is." His face turned serious and continued, "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company." His face then made a worried look. "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Hawkins. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it." His monkey was now screeching and jumping up and down. Sliver then went to his monkey and tried to calm it down. Ariel then grabbed a butter knife and hid it in the napkin. Sliver finally calmed down his pet and said, "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

Ariel gulped and asked nervously, "And the blood to be repaid?" Sliver then made a sly grin and said, "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye…yet." Ariel's eyes widen and realized that she was going to be killed. Sliver offered her the same green apple and asked, "Apple?" Ariel swatted the apple out of his hand and grabbed the napkin that had the knife in it. Sliver followed the redhead and tried to scare her of and said, "Arr." Sliver then popped in front of Ariel and the redhead stabbed the cyborg in the heart. She then looked at the pirate and found that he didn't die from the stab. The cyborg then pulled out the knife that was covered in his blood and said with a smirked, "I'm curious – after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" Ariel was terrified and thought, 'That knife should have killed him.' She then opened the doors and found decaying skeletons working on the ship. She was then chased by a decaying skeleton and stopped at the helm. She was between the helm and pulled it down. The skeleton's head went backwards and he snapped it back in place. Ariel then hid herself underneath the stairs and was surprised when she saw that the monkey was cursed too. She then went into the Captain's stateroom and Sliver stopped her in her tracks and turned her around.

Sliver then explained as Ariel saw the moon, "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead." He then turned Ariel around so that she was looking at the cyborg face to face. Sliver then said with a serious face, "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." Ariel backed away from the cyborg when he put his robotic arm out into the moonlight as it turned into rust. He then went into the moonlight as he revealed his decaying skeleton form and said, "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Hawkins. You're in one!" Ariel was terrified as Sliver grabbed a bottle of wine and pulled the cork out with his teeth. He then drank the drink as the wine went through his ribs. Ariel then ran into her stateroom as Sliver threw the wine bottle. He then laughed heartedly and so did his crew. He then yelled, "What are ye looking at? Back to work!" The skeletons scrambled and one of the pirates yelled, "You heard the Captain. Back to work." Ariel was shaking with fear and thought, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

Eric's crew

Pete had gathered almost every man in Montressor and told the men to meet at the dock in the morning. All of the men were at the dock stand side by side. Pete then said to Eric, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Jim couldn't believe that Eric was going to hire some men off this crazy planet and most of them reeked of grog. Jim then asked with a disbelief tone and face, "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Eric was tired of Jim not believing him and went in front of a man.

He was tan and had a black strange little beard. He was wearing black and red ropes along with a black turban with a red feather in the middle. He had a red parrot. His parrot's father tips were navy blue and its tail feathers were purple. Eric then barked, "You, sailor!" Pete then said the name of the sailor, "Jafar, sir." Eric then gave a serious face at Jafar and asked, "Mr. Jafar... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jafar didn't say a word and Eric was getting impatient and said in annoyed tone, "Mr. Jafar! Answer, man!" Pete then explain before Eric got angry, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Jafar showed his tongue to Eric and Jim. Eric was grateful he still had his tongue and Jim swallowed hard and thought, 'I think I'm going to be sick.' Eric then went to the parrot and said, "Mr. Jafar's…parrot. Same question." It squawked and said, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Eric raised his eyebrow at Pete and Pete then explained, "Mostly, we figure, that means "yes.'"" Eric then said with confidence, "O'course it does." He then looked at Jim with an annoyed look and asked irritated, "Satisfied?" Jim muttered to the pirate, "Well, you've proved they're mad." Then a voice yelled, "And what's the benefit for us?" Eric then thought, 'I know that voice.' He then went down the line of men and saw that one of the men was wearing a large hat. Eric then lifted up the hat and took it off…her. The woman had dark skin and a light blue tattoo under her left eye. She had white hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue blouse and navy blue pants. Eric then smiled, recognized the woman, and said, "Kida."

Kida then slapped Eric across the face and he rubbed his cheek. Kida had put strength into her slap and Eric, 'I'm in trouble now.' Jim then questionably said, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Eric then frowned and said, "No, that one I deserved." Kida was angry and shouted with an angered face, "You stole my boat!" Eric then tried to explain, "Actually…" Kida then slapped Eric again and thought, 'you say commandeer and I'll kick you in the shins.' Eric then said with a weak smile, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Kida didn't see Eric her boat back and yelled, "But you didn't!" Eric had to come up with something and said with a grin and worried tone, "You'll get another one." Kida raised her hand and Eric winced and thought she was going to slap him again. She then pointed at the raven haired man and said with a stern tone while gritted her teeth, "I will." Jim looked at the _Interceptor_ and had an idea. "A better one." Said Jim with a grin, hiding his mischief side. Eric thought that Jim was going to commandeer a ship and said with a sly grin, "A better one!"

Jim then pointed at the Interceptor and said with a grin still on his face, "That one." Eric then asked with confused face, "What one?" Jim nodded his head at the Interceptor and Eric looked at the direction Jim was looking at. He then saw the ship and thought angrily, 'that cunning…son of a…' The crew saw the ship and thought, 'That's worth it.' Eric then growled angrily and nearly shouted, "That one?" Jim nodded his head with a smirk and thought, 'Payback.' The crew then looked back at Eric. Eric didn't have choice and said with a sly grin, "Aye, that one. What say you?" The entire crew including Kida yelled, "Aye!" The parrot yelled, "Anchors aweigh." Kida gave Eric a cold stare and headed towards the ship. Pete got worried and said, "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Eric then grimaced, looked at the sky, and said, "It'd be far worse not to have her."

A storm was breaking out and the crew was being tossed around due to the giant rough waves. Jim pulled the rope down and yelled at Pete, "How can we sail to an Planet that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Pete then said with a sly grin as he helped Jim, "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Pete then was hit by a wave, ran up the stairs, and yelled at Eric, "We should drop canvas, sir." Eric then said with a smirk, "She can hold a bit longer." Pete wanted to know why Eric was determined to sail through this storm. He then yelled, "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Eric then said with the smirk still on his face, "We're catching up."

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry I've been busy with college and moving into my new home. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

Eric's past revealed

Ariel was pacing in her stateroom until Jasper and the other pirates have come for her. He then said in a stern tone, "Time to go, Poppet." They had finally reached Treasure Planet and anchored at the nearby cave. Silver put the medallion around her neck. 'Finally, we will be free.' He thought as his tied the necklace and put her in the longboat. 'Oh, heaven help me' thought the redhead as she got on the longboat. They started to head towards the cave.

Eric's crew was getting a chill in the air and Mr. Jafar's parrot sung, "Dead men tell no tales_._" The crew saw all kinds of wrecks and Pete saw the wrecks with a grim face. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." He said with a grim tone. Eric saw that Jafar was staring at him too much and thought as he closed his compass, 'Pete had better hired the right men for my crew.' Jim couldn't help but wonder how Eric got a hold of that compass. He then looked at Pete and asked, "How is it that Eric came by that compass?" Pete then looked at Eric and then back at Jim. He then said with a serious face, "Not a lot's known about Prince Eric before he showed up in Montressor with a mind to go after the treasure of the Treasure Planet." His face turned into a sly grin as he remembered Eric's past. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the RLS Legacy."

Jim couldn't believe what Pete said. Eric was the Captain of that cursed ship before Silver was. Jim then yelled, "What?" He then turned to look to see if Eric was listening and he then said, "He failed to mention that." Pete then said with face with a grim look, "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Eric gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Eric on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Jim then put it together I his mind and said, "Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Jim then began to act like Eric as made different faces and movements that he would do. "Reason's got nothing to do with it." Said Pete with a serious face. Pete then sat down on a small create and so did Jim. Jim changed his black shirt for his tan shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows. Pete then said, "Now Jim, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly." He made a sly grin and used two fingers to point at his head to form a hand shaped gun. "But Eric– he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

Jim thought about it and thought, 'The only Captain after Eric was…' Then it hit him and said to Pete out loud, "Sliver." Pete made a sly grin, nodded his head, and said, "Aye." Jim wanted to know how Eric got off and asked, "How did Eric get off the island?" Pete loved to tell how Eric survived and said with a sly grin, "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Jim couldn't believe he was hearing and asked with a confused face, "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Pete nodded his head again and said with a sly grin still o his face, "Aye, sea turtles." Jim then asked, "What did he use for rope?" Pete was going to answer but he saw that Eric was hovering them and said, "Human hair…from my back." When Morph heard this from Jim's pocket he went from pink to green as he covered his mouth, trying not to up chuck in his master's pocket. Eric yelled to the crew, "Let go of the anchor!"

One of the pirates yelled, "Let go of the anchor, sir!" Eric then looked at Pete and said, "Young Mr. Hawkins and I are to go ashore." Pete wanted to know and asked, "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Eric made a serious face and said, "Keep to the code." Pete then nodded and said with a stern tone, "Aye, the code." Jim then thought, "What is the code?'

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry I had no internet here at my new home. The only internet service I had was through my cell phone. I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

The blood ritual and Eric's not dead

The pirates entered the cavern that was filled with gold, jewels, and other priceless items. Jasper and Horus were carrying a trunk. Jasper chuckled and said, "Ten years of hoarding swag." Horus agreed to his shipmate, giggled with delight, and said, "And now we finally get to spend it." They both empty the trunk and women's clothes came out. Jasper thought as he made a confused face, 'This is odd.' Horus got a parasol and begins to twirl it. Japer grabbed a parasol as well and said, "Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men. And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass." Horus was happy when Jasper was concerned for him and said in a whiny voice, "This one does splinter something terrible." He then began to rub his eye and Jasper said, "Stop rubbing it." Gaston looked at the two and Jasper saw the first mate rolled his eyes as he growled. 'Idiots.' Thought Gaston as he left. Jasper then hit Horus with the parasol because of embarrassing him.

Jim rowed the boat to the cave and saw the skull. Jim then asked cautiously, "What Code is Pete to keep to if the worst should happen?" Eric then explained, "Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind." Jim then smirked and said, "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Eric knew that even though Jim hated pirates, he was becoming one himself, just like his father. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Montressor…" Jim saw the gold and jewels and thought, 'Wow.' Eric saw the gold as well at the bottom of a little river. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jim got angry as he and Eric got off the boat, scowled at the pirate, and said, "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Eric went on ahead and saw the gathering. He looked at Jim and said, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jim was confused at what he said until he saw what Eric was looking at.

Silver then yelled at his crew with joy, "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Jim saw the redhead in the dress she was wearing. "Ariel." He whispered breathlessly. Ariel was frightened and her hands were shaking. Silver then yelled, "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The crew was cheering and thought they would be free of this curse. Horus then pointed at his eye and yelled, "Suffered, I have." The cyborg yelled, "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is" He threw the lid off the chest and glided his hand on the coins as he said, "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself." He picked up a few coins as he dropped them with a sly grin on his face. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." Said the cyborg as he pointed the medallion around Ariel's neck.

Jim then thought, 'They are going to kill her.' Jim tried to jump and try to rescue the redhead as he said, "Eric!" Eric pulled Jim down and whispered, "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." The monkey heard some gold moving and shrugged it off thinking it was too piled up. Silver continued on, "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Eric began to move quietly and stopped when Jim asked in angered tone, "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Jim came all the way here just save her. Eric turned around and said with a serious face, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

Silver then cracked a sly grin and asked, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" The pirates yelled, "Us!" The cyborg then yelled, "And whose blood must yet be paid?" The pirates yelled as they pointed at Ariel, "Hers!" Silver chuckled and said, "You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" The pirates chuckled at this and thought of something dirty. He then whispered to the redhead and said, "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He then grabbed her right hand with his human hand and his robotic hand turned into a knife. The crew began to chant as he said, "Begun by blood…by blood undone."

Eric then turned around and was hit by an oar. Jim looked down at the pirate as held the oar in his hand. Jim growled and said, "Sorry, Eric. I'm not going to be your leverage." He then dropped the oar and went to save Ariel. Silver place the medallion in her hand and cut her palm with his knife. Ariel couldn't believe it and said, "That's it?" Silver then made sly grin and said, "Waste not." He then used his human hand to squeeze the blood out of her hand and onto the medallion. Ariel then let go of the medallion as the pirates stopped chanting and saw the last piece fall into the chest. Silver waited to see if the curse was lifted. Frollo then asked, "Did it work?" Horus then patted his chest and answered, "I don't feel no different." Jasper then asked, "How do we tell?"

Silver rolled his eyes and turned then knife into a pistol. He then shot Jasper and Jasper looked at the wound the cyborg made. Frollo then said with a confused face, "You're not dead." Japer looked at Frollo and said with a relived look, "No." He then looked at Silver and said, "He shot me!" Horus then said with a worried tone, "It didn't work." Hades then yelled at the captain, "The curse it still upon us!" Silver turned the pistol into the knife he just used and looked at it. He then turn the knife into his robot hand, grabbed the redhead, and asked with a serious face, "You, maid! Your father, what was his name?" He then grabbed both of her arms, shook her, and asked angry, "Was your father James Hawkins?" Ariel scowled at the cyborg and said with an angry tone, "No." He then let go of her, grabbed the medallion, and asked angry, "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of James Hawkins. Where?" Silver then backhand her and Ariel fell to the ground along with the medallion.

Gaston looked at Horus and Jasper and said with an angry tone, "You two!" They both looked at the first mate with fear. Gaston then yelled, "You brought us the wrong person!" The pirates were closing in on them and Jasper then yelled in defense, "No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age." Horus then said, "She said her name was Hawkins- you heard her!" Ariel then felt a hand on her mouth and turned to see who it was. She saw Jim telling her to be quite and motion her to follow him into the water. Ariel then saw the medallion, grabbed it, and thought, 'How did Jim find me?' Horus then said, "I think she lied to us."

Hades turned red out of anger as the flames started to rise. He then yelled at Silver, "You brought us here for nothing." Silver then made a retort, "I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Hades." The monkey notices that Jim and Ariel were making an escape and began to screech to warn the pirates. Frollo then said angrily, "Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." The monkey then began to screech louder as Jim and Ariel slipped through the pirates. A pirate yelled with four arms yelled, "It was you who sent Seven Seas to the depths!" Then monkey then began to point where Jim and Ariel were going. Gaston got out his sword and yelled angrily, "And it's you who brought us here in the first place." Silver turned his robotic hand into his sword as the crew began to charge at him.

He then yelled at the crew, "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"The crew knew that they were no match for the cyborg and Frollo then suggested, "I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case." The pirates then yelled with agreement and Silver saw his pet pointing. He then looked down to find the girl and medallion was missing. His robotic eye turned red as he yelled with anger to the crew, "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" The pirates went to the longboats ad found that the oars were missing and they yelled, "No oars here. Where's the oars?" Gaston yelled angrily, "The oars have gone missing. Find them!" Eric then rubbed the back of his head as held the oar in the other hand and thought, 'I'm gonna kill that boy.' Horus then spotted him and said, "You." Jasper saw Eric as well and said with an angered voice, "You're supposed to be dead!" Eric then said with a confused look, "Am I not?" He then turned around to find pistols pointing at him. "Oh." He turned around again to find more pistols pointing at him. 'What was that word again?' he thought. He then said, "Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…" Horus then said politely, "Parley?" Eric then made a sly smile and said, "Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

Jasper looked at Horus and said, "Parley?" He then look at Eric growled at him as he pointed his pistol at him and said angrily, "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!"" Eric then lowered Jasper's pistol with his hand and said, "That would be the French."

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

Keeping to the code, revealing the medallion, and talk of negotiation

Ariel climbed aboard the Interceptor and saw different pirates. Ariel then said with a worried tone, "Not more pirates." Pete looked at her with a sly grin and said, "Welcome aboard, Miss Ariel." Ariel looks closely at Pete and thought, 'It can't be…' She then asked, "Mr. Pete?" Jim then climbed aboard as well and Pete asked, "Hey, boy, where be Eric?" Ariel turned to look at Jim and couldn't believe what Mr. Pete had said. "Eric? Prince Eric?" Jim realized he had a lot of explaining to do. He then looked at Pete and said, "He fell behind." He then Ariel into a cabin where she could be healed. The crew wanted to help Eric but Pete remembered what Eric had said to him. Pete yelled to the crew, "Keep to the code." Kida was now in charge and yelled, "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." Pete looked at Treasure Planet and thought, 'you better be alive, Eric.'

Back at the cave, Silver walk through his crew and saw Eric, with his hands on the handle on the oar and he had a serious face when the cyborg came in. 'So he lives.' Thought the cyborg. Silver then asked, "How the blazes did you get off that island?" Eric then explained to his mutinous mate, "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." He then made a sly smile and said, "I'm Captain Prince Eric." Silver walk to Eric and said to his face with a sly grin, "Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." He then said to his crew, "Gents, you all remember Captain Prince Eric?" The crew laughed at Silver's humor and Silver then said with a smirk, "Kill him." The crew pointed their guns at Eric and Jasper was making a smirk on his face. Eric knew what Silver needed and asked with a serious face, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Silver thought, 'He knows.' He turned around and yelled to the crew, "Hold your fire!" The crew lowered the pistols and Jasper pouted at this. Silver then asked, "You know whose blood we need?" Eric made a sly smile and said, "I know whose blood ye need."

Back at the Interceptor, Ariel and Jim told their adventures with the pirates. Ariel was trying to tie the bandages on the palm that Silver had cut. Ariel then asked in frustration, "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Jim smiled at Ariel knowing that she was safe. Jim said with a shy smile, "Pirate." He then grabbed her hand gently and the bandages as well. "Here. Let me." Ariel lightly blushed as she watches Jim's hands put on the bandages around her hand. "Thank you." She said as continued to watch Jim's hands. Jim wanted to know why she used his name and asked as he continued to wrap the bandages, "You said you gave Silver my name as yours. Why?" Ariel blushed even more and thought, 'Maybe, I…' She then said in a quiet tone, "I don't know." Jim the unknowingly pulled the bandages tight and Ariel gasped in pain and pulled her hand away. Jim slightly smirked and said as he almost finished the bandages, "I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough." Ariel lightly laughed at this and said, No…I mean yes, they are but…" As soon Jim was done, he unknowingly started to caresses her hand with his right thumb. He looked down and started to pull his hand away. Ariel grabbed his hand; she blushed with a shade of pink, and whispered, "Don't stop." Jim then lifted his right hand and placed it on her left cheek. He then used his thumb again to caress her once more. She put her left hand on his right and lend to the touch. He then started to lean in closer to face and whispered huskily, "Ariel." Ariel placed her right hand on chest and knew that he needed to know the truth.

She pulled his right hand to her chest and pulled the medallion out and said, "It's yours." She then pulled the chain off and Jim stared at the medallion and thought, 'I thought I lost it.' He then explained to the redhead, "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." He then looked at Ariel with a serious face and angered tone and asked, "Why did you take it?" Ariel then began to cry and said in a quiet voice, "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful." Jim then put it together and said, "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood…" He then tightens his grip on the medallion and said with a cold voice, "The blood of a pirate." Eric was telling him the truth that his father was a pirate and he was a pirate himself. Ariel then apologized, "Jim, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Jim then slammed the medallion on the table. Ariel then thought, 'I'm so sorry.' She then left and Jim looked at the medallion as he lifted his hand.

Back at the RLS Legacy, Silver and Eric were having one of those banters and logic talks they used to have before the mutiny. Silver then said, "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Eric then said as he tried to find something to eat, "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Silver then explained with a serious look, "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Eric saw a bowl of apples and said as picked out a green apple, "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting." He then sat down and put his boots on the table and said with a sly grin, "Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He then bit into the apple and said, "Funny ol' world, innit?" Eric tried to offer him the apple and Gaston came in to tell the news about the Interceptor. "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." The monkey jumped off and ran to the deck.

Silver went on topside and got his eyeglass out and looked to find the ship. Eric followed Silver and blocked his view of the Interceptor. He then said, "I'm having a thought here, Silver. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Silver then smirked and knew what Eric was up to. He then said, "Now you see, Eric, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Legacy. People are easy to search when they're dead." He took his apple, looked at Gaston, and said, "Lock him in the brig." Eric was then pulled away by Gaston and Silver looked at the apple. He then tossed it out of anger.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

The chase and the fight

The crew on the Interceptor was scattered and trying to not panic. Pete was yelling at the crew, "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Ariel went up on deck to see what was happening and saw the crew running about. She asked Pete, "What's happening?" Kida answered for the redhead and said, "The RLS Legacy, she's gaining on us." Kida turned the helm and Ariel looked back to see that the pirate ship was gaining on them. Ariel looked at Kida and told her, "This is the fastest ship in the Galaxy." Kida yelled at the redhead as she turned helm to get away from the RLS Legacy, "You can tell them that after they've caught us." Ariel saw the misty waters and she then had an idea. She then asked Kida, "We're shallow on the draft, right?" Kida had a questionable look on her face and said, "Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Pete saw what the redhead was thinking and said with a sly grin, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Kida turned the helm towards the shoals and ordered the crew, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Pete yelled to the crew, "Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost." The crew then started to throw barrels over the sea.

Back at the RLS Legacy, Gaston showed Eric to the brig and threw him in there. He then slammed the metal door and went back on deck. Eric then complained, "Apparently there's a leak." He then sat down and thought, 'Well, this is great.' Silver saw what Eric's crew was doing and yelled at his men, "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." The pirates opened the gun ports and raised the Jolly Roger.

Jim went on deck to see that almost everything was being on the ship was being thrown out. He saw that the Legacy's cannons had oars coming out and started to row towards them. He saw that one of the pirates tried to toss a cannon, he then put his foot on the cannon and said, "We're gonna need that." Kida looked back to see the oars as well and said to the redhead in a disappointed tone, "It was a good plan…up 'till now." Ariel didn't want to give up but she couldn't think of anything. Jim then yelled with a serious face, "Pete. We have to make a stand. We must fight!" He then yelled at the crew, "Load the guns!" Kida couldn't believe this he was saying this and asked questionably, "With what?" Jim then said, "Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Pete then yelled to the crew, "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" The crew loaded the cannons with everything they had, including Pete's rum canteen. He then went up on deck again and explained about the Legacy, "The Legacy is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

Ariel then had an idea and said, "Lower the anchor on the right side." Kida, Pete, and Jim looked at her with a confused look and the redhead explained, "On the starboard side!" Jim caught the idea on and said with a calm look on his face, "It certainly has the element of surprise." Kida thought that these two were crazy and yelled at them as she turned the helm, "You're daft, lady! You both are!" Pete then made a sly grin and said, "Daft like Eric!" He then yelled with a serious face, "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Some of the crew scrambled and head down below, while some of the others stayed on top.

Silver was eyeing at the ship and thought, 'What are they up to?' Ariel was waiting for the right moment as the crew dropped anchor and she yelled at Kida, "Let go." Kida immediately let go of the helm as the ship swings about. Silver saw what the crew was up to and yelled at his crew, "They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars." Gaston yelled to the crew, "Hard to port!" The ships were now coming on each other's side and soon gunfire would be exchanged. Jim yelled at the crew, "Keep us steady now." When he saw that they had a good aim he yelled, "Now!" Silver then yelled, "Fire!" Ariel yelled to the crew, "Fire all!" The crews fired their cannons and it made holes in each of the ships. Then a hole is blown in the hull of the RLS Legacy and Eric yelled at his crew as he ducked down, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He then saw a canteen and drank the last bit of rum. Then Jasper and Horus were hit by silverware and Horus's wooden eye had a fork in it. They thought as their faces made a scowl, 'Time to use that weapon.'

Eric then notices that the shot from the cannon destroyed the lock on the cell door. He then pushed the door and sneaked up on deck. Pete, Jim, and Ariel were all firing at the pirates and Pete could use a really good idea from the redhead. He then yelled as he continued to fire his rifle, "We could use a few more ideas, lass." Ariel couldn't think of anything and yelled as she fired her rifle as well, "Your turn." Pete then said, "We need us a devil's dowry." Kida grabbed Ariel's arm, pointed her pistol at her, growled as he gritted her teeth, "We'll give them her." Jim knew what the pirates wanted and explain to Kida, "She's not what they're after." Ariel put her hand around her throat and felt that nothing was there. She looked up at Jim and said, "The medallion." Jim took off and went down below to get the medallion. Jasper and Horus were loading two cannon balls with an iron chain attached to them.

Silver yelled to his crew, "Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Jasper fired the cannon and the shot severed the mast as it fell down. The pirates threw their grapple hooks and came aboard the Interceptor as Silver yelled at his crew, "Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Jim then saw the monkey with the medallion and tries to catch it but the monkey escaped. He then saw above that the mast was blocking his exit and he yelled as he banged on the opening as well as Morph, "Hey! Hey! Below!"

Eric got on deck and saw a pirate swinging on back to the Legacy and he took the rope away from him. He looked down and said, "Thanks very much." He then swung over to the Interceptor and was on deck. Pete saw Eric alive and yelled with a sly grin, "Eric!" The raven haired pirate handed him his canteen and said, "Bloody empty." He then left Pete with a sad look on his face. Eric saw that Ariel was fighting off a pirate and she was having trouble. The pirate was about to swing the bottom of the rifle at the redhead but Eric grabbed it. The pirate turned to Eric who said, "That's not very nice." He then threw the pirate overboard and pulled Ariel down to the barrels. He then asked with a serious face, "Where's the medallion?" Ariel got furious and thought that Eric was on Silver's side. She then yelled as she tried to slap him, "Wretch!" Eric caught her wrist that had the bandages; he then saw it and made a sly face. He then asked, "Ahh. Where's dear James?"

Ariel's eyes widen as she realized Jim has been gone for quite some time. She said breathlessly as she headed to where Jim headed, "Jim…" She then found him under a great and yelled for him, "Jim!" Jim saw her lovely faced and yelled for her, "Ariel!" Eric then saw the monkey with the medallion and yelled, "Monkey!" Ariel tried to move the mast but it was too heavy and said, "I can't move it." Jim tried to help but then some pirates were dragging her away. She then yelled for him, "Jim!" Jim yelled for her as he tried to escape, "Ariel!" He then saw the sea water almost to his shoulders.

Eric almost caught the monkey and looked up to find Silver with the medallion in his robotic hand. He then made a sly grin and said, "Why, thank you, Eric." Eric then smiled innocently and said, "You're welcome." Silver then said, "Not you. We named the monkey "Eric."" The cyborg turned to his crew with the medallion in the air and yelled, "Gents, our hope is restored!"

Jim held his breath as the sea water covered his face. Morph was able to breath and saw a hole. The pink blob told Jim to follow him and he nodded and followed his pet. The pirates ignite the gunpowder leading the collection of powder kegs where Jim and Morph are. Morph went through the hole and Jim tried to squeeze in through the hole.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I asked 23jk to make a trailer for this fanfic & she said yes. So go to her channel on youtube and see the sample & actual trailer. I like to hear your opinions & so would 23jk. I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

Misleading negotiations and walking the plank

On the RLS Legacy, Eric's crew was tied up to the main mast. Jasper was getting tired of hearing the word parley and growled to the crew, "If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters." Silver was looking at the Interceptor and thought as held the medallion, 'Soon enough...' Ariel pushed the ropes off her and ran towards the side of the ship to see if she could save Jim. It was too late the Interceptor's gun powder exploded along with anyone who was on the ship. "Jim!" yelled Ariel as she saw the ship go up in flames. Her anger started to rose and she pounded Silver's chest as hard as she could. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" screamed the redhead as she continued to hitting the cursed cyborg. The cyborg grabbed both of her wrists, with a sly smile and said, "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He then pushed her into his crew and the crew was going to have a good time with her. Ariel was struggling to get away from his crew and she screamed.

Then a figure jumped on the side of the RLS Legacy and the figure was holding a pistol in his hand. The figured yelled, "Silver!" Everyone turned around to find that the figure was none other than Jim Hawkins. Ariel looked to see the chestnut hair boy breathing and right in front her. She said breathlessly as she saw him, "Jim." Jim looked at the cyborg angrily and yelled as he pointed the pistol at Silver, "She goes free." Silver wanted to know what this boy was thinking and asked, "What's in your head, boy?" Jim then made a dark scowl as he walked towards the cyborg and said as he gritted his teeth, "She goes free!" Silver smirked at the boy and said, "You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Jim looked at Eric and saw that Eric has his hands in a prayer. Eric then whispered to him in a pleading voice, "Don't do anything stupid." Jim thought, 'If this will save Ariel…' He went to the side of the ship, stands on it, and said, "You can't." He then pointed the pistol under his chin and said, "I can." Ariel tried to get to Jim from doing this with a frightened face. Eric made a grim face and said as his head went down, "Like that."

Silver thought this boy was crazy and asked with a confused face, "Who are you?" Eric got away from Silver's crew and went face to face in front of cyborg. He then lied to Silver with an innocent smile, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jim then said the truth with a straight face, "My name is Jim Hawkins. My father was Seven Seas Sinbad Hawkins. His blood runs in my veins." Eric walked away with a grim face and thought, 'That boy is going to ruin everything I worked for.' Horus saw the resemblance and yelled as he pointed Jim, "He's the spitting image of ol' Seven Seas Sinbad come back to haunt us." Jim then said in a threaten voice, "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Nathanial Flint' Locker." Silver then thought, 'Well, it seems that the curse will be lifted after all.' He then said with a sly grin, "Name your terms, Mr. Hawkins." Jim yelled, "Ariel goes free." Silver then made an annoyed face and asked, "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jim saw Eric pointing at himself and said, "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed." Eric frowned and thought, 'You forgot me.' Silver then made a sly grin at Jim and said, "Agreed."

Ariel was then walking towards the sea on a plank and then crew was yelling at her to jump off. Jasper was yelling and he was enjoying himself, "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Ariel looked back and saw Jim being held back by some of Silver's crew. Jim then yelled, "Silver, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Silver then yelled at the Hawkins boy, "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." He then made a sly grin and said, "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Ariel looked at Jim being gagged by the pirates. She thought, 'No…' She then looked at Silver who asked his crew, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The pirates agreed and said, "Aye." He then stretched out his robotic hand and said with a sly grin, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." The pirates all smirked as they saw Ariel taking the dress off. Eric looked at the cubby alien pirate and said with a small grin, "I always liked you." The pirate growled at him and Eric thought, 'So much for that.'

Ariel then finally got the dress off and said with a scowl as she threw the dress at the cyborg, "It goes with your black heart." Silver caught it and press it against his face. He then looked at his crew and said with a sly grin, "Ooh, it's still warm." He then threw it to his crew who were all laughing. Ariel walked at the edge and looked back at Jim. Jim saw Ariel and was looking at her with wanting to be with her. Morph slightly came out of his pocket and saw the redhead. He whimpered as he looked up at his owner. Ariel ignored the pirates yelling at her saying, "Off you go! Come on!" Gaston wanted to ruin the moment; he then shook the plank and yelled, "Too long!" Ariel yelled as she fell in the ocean and Jim motioned his pet to follow the redhead. The pink blob followed down to the redhead. It was Eric's turn to walk the plank now. He then looked at Silver as he was being dragged and said in a hopeful tone, "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

Silver put his robotic arm around Eric's shoulders and said in a sly tone as he pointed out an island, "Eric… Eric. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." Eric looked and thought, 'Oh, great.' He then looked at Silver with a worried look and said, "I did notice." Silver then made a serious face and said, "Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." He then turns his robotic hand into his sword and brandishes it at Eric's throat. He then made a sly grin and said, "Off you go." Eric then had an idea and said, "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Silver then said with a sly grin on his face, "By the powers, you're right. Were be Eric's pistol? Bring it forward."

The pistol was brought to the cyborg and Eric said with an innocent smile, "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols." Silver said as shook the pistol in his human hand, "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." The cyborg threw the pistol in the sea and Eric jumped into the ocean to save it. He then grabbed it and headed towards the island where he was left to die.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I asked 23jk to make a trailer for this fanfic & she said yes. So go to her channel on youtube and see the sample & actual trailer. I like to hear your opinions & so would 23jk. I thought this was my favorite funny scene. I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

Marooned again

Ariel got herself onto the beach and she looked at Morph. The pink blob chirped and gave her a lick on the cheek. She smiled hopefully and thought as she petted the blob, 'We'll get out of here, Morph.' she then saw Eric coming out of the waters and getting the ropes that bounds his wrists. He then looked at the Legacy as it was heading towards Treasure Planet and said, "That's the second time I've had to watch that cyborg sail away with my ship." He then walked past the redhead and then Ariel followed the pirate as he walked to see where he was going. Ariel asked the pirate, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Eric was getting annoyed by the redhead turned around and yelled, "To what point and purpose, young missy?" Morph yelped and hid behind the redhead. "The RLS Legacy is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely - young Mr. Hawkins will be dead long before you can reach him."

Ariel still followed the raven haired man as he knocked on a tree and the redhead said, "But you're Captain Prince Eric." He then took four steps and thought, 'I know it's around here somewhere.' The redhead continued her rant, "You vanished from under the eyes of Agrabah Company. You sacked Kinapis Spaceport without even firing a shot." Eric then jumped up and down, he then thought 'This is it.' Ariel then got face to face with the pirate and asked, "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Eric sighed and said in annoyed tone, "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" He then moved the redhead out of the way and lifted a secret cellar lid, he then went sown in it and said, "Last time…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Smith to thank for that." He then came up from the cellar with two bottles of rum.

Ariel couldn't believe it and said in a disbelief tone, "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Prince Eric?" The pink blob smelled the bottles and made a disgusted face. She then went inches at the pirate's face and said with scowl as dark as Jim's was with a low tone, "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Eric then a sly grin and said, "Welcome to the Galaxy, love." He then handed her a bottle of rum and this gave the redhead an idea.

Later at night, Ariel and Eric made a bonfire and started to sing merrily due to the rum. Ariel's cheeks were red as her hair. Both of them were singing and the pink blob was hiccupping because of the rum. The redhead and raven hair were singing the pirate song, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Eric was so drunk, he laughed at the blob and said heartedly, "I love this song!" Ariel laughed as well and they spun around together linking arms. The redhead fell down first and Eric blurted out, "Really bad eggs!" He then got a little dizzy and he fell down. He then looked at Ariel and said happily, "When I get the Legacy back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" Ariel then said with confidence, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Atlantica Main." Eric then said with a serious face, "Not just the Atlantica Main, love. The entire space. The entire universe."

Eric then explains to the redhead, "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the RLS Legacy really is…is freedom." Ariel then sighed and rested her head on Eric's shoulder. She then said in a sad tone, "Eric …it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Eric looked down to see the redhead and thought, 'Time to work my charm.' He then said, "Oh, yes." He put his arm around her shoulder as he said, "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think." Ariel saw his hand on her arm and thought, 'So far so good.' Eric said in a slurry tone, "The scenery has definitely improved." The redhead said in a fake drunken tone, "Mr. Prince …I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Eric then made a seductive smile and said, "I know exactly what you mean, love." He then ran her blood red hair through his hand and thought, 'Now I know why the lad fancied her.'

Ariel raised her bottle of rum for a toast and said, "To freedom." Eric smiled and said as he made the toast with the redhead, "To the RLS Legacy." He then drank his rum and Ariel looked at the pirate as she thought, 'Well, I'm sorry to do this Eric.' The raven haired man then lost his consciousness.

In the morning, Eric smelled the air and he thought, 'That's funny…that's smells like…' He then woke and found the redhead along with the blob burning almost everything. Eric panicked and yelled at the two, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Ariel then said with a stern voice, "Yes, the rum is gone." Eric then asked worried, "Why is the rum gone?" Ariel turned around and said in a stern tone, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Eric then asked with a worried look, "But why is the rum gone?" Ariel rolled her eyes and she sat down to stare at the horizon as she said, "Just wait, Captain Prince. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

The pink blob sat on her shoulder and saw Eric pulled out his pistol. Morph growled at Eric and the raven haired man looked at the pink blob as he thought, 'This shot was made for one man.' He then put the pistol away and stalked off. He then begins to imitate her and was so angry at the redhead, ""Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Eric. Must've been terrible for you."" He then turned around and yelled angrily, "Well it bloody is now!" He then saw the Dauntless coming at the island and said in a stern tone, "There'll be no living with her after this." He then looked back and thought, 'I hate that Lass.'

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I asked 23jk to make a trailer for this fanfic & she said yes. So go to her channel on youtube and see the sample & actual trailer. I like to hear your opinions & so would 23jk. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

A future wedding and Seven Seas's Seven Seas

Back on the Dauntless, Ariel was trying to convince her father to save Jim. "But we've got to save Jim." Governor Triton was only concern for his daughter's safety and said in a stern anger tone, "No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Then the redhead said in angry tone, "Then we condemn him to death." Triton sighed and knew that his daughter's friend was important to her but there were rules to follow. He maybe a father but he was the Governor. He then said, "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Ariel then explains to her father, "To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me."

Eric managed to slip from Donald and Goofy's grasp and went in front of Commodore Smith as he said, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Legacy was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The RLS Legacy. The last real pirate threat in the Galaxy, mate. How can you pass that up?" Smith still remembered what Prince did and said with a serious tone, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Prince, not only myself." Ariel then said in a desperate tone, "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me." She then thought of the only choice and said regrettably, "As a wedding gift." Smith turned around at what the redhead said and couldn't believe it as did her father.

Triton the asked happily, "Ariel. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Smith was waiting for the redhead to say. Ariel knew that this was the only way to save Jim and said in a sad tone, "I am." Morph's mouth went into a slack jaw. The pink blob chirp sadly as he sat down on Ariel's shoulder. Eric then said in a merry tone to Goofy and Donald, "A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" He then looked at Smith and said with a nervous smile as he extended his arms, "I know. "Clap him in irons," right?" Smith then said in a serious tone with a straight face, "Mr. Prince, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Treasure Planet. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Eric then said with a smirk, "Inescapably clear." Goofy and Donald took Eric away as Eric thought, 'Well, this should be fun.'

Back at RLS Legacy, Jasper and Horus were cleaning down where Pete and the rest of Eric's crew. Jafar's parrot squawked and said, "Awwk, shiver me timbers." Pete then chuckled and said with a smirk, "Jafar 'ere says you missed a bit." Jasper then hit the mop in his hands against the cell. Jim was thinking some things and thought, 'I guess I'll never tell Ariel how I feel about her.' He then looked at Jasper and asked, "You knew James Hawkins?" Jasper then said in amused tone, "Ol' Seven Seas Sinbad. We knew him. Never sat well with Seven Seas what we did to Prince Eric, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were." Jim realized that his father was trying to protect him and that he was a good man. "He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed." Horus then said with a sneer, "Stupid blighter." Pete then defended Jim's father and said with confidence, "Good man." Jasper gave a glare to Pete and then continued his story, "Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

Horus laughed at that and he then said as he chuckled, "That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Silver did." Jasper then growled at Horus and yelled, "I'm telling the story!" He then looked at chestnut hair boy and continued his story, "So…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Seven Seas' bootstraps." Horus giggled and said, "Seven Seas' bootstraps." Jasper then finally finished his story, "The last we saw of ol' Sinbad Hawkins, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Nathaniel Flint Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." Then Horus said, "That's what you call ironic." Then they heard footsteps and turned around to see Silver holding the key to Jim's cell. The cyborg yelled as he tossed the key to Horus, "Bring him!" Jim then knew that they arrived at Treasure Planet.

Smith and his men were at the caves as used his spyglass to look for anything out of the ordinary. Smith then said in serious tone, "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." Eric was with them and explained, "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Eric then told Smith his plan with a sly grin, "I go in, I convince Silver to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He then put arm on Smith's shoulder and asked, "What do you have to lose?" Smith saw Eric's arm on his shoulder and peeled off as he said in an annoyed tone, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of." The pirate then cautioned the Commodore, "Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

Back on the Dauntless, Lt. Doppler and another soldier were pulling Ariel into her room. Doppler then said in a stern voice, "Sorry, but for your own safety." The redhead was going to stand for this and Morph followed her. She then screamed, "Coward! The commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Doppler and the soldier shoved her into her room, then the Lieutenant said with a smirk, "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He then shuts the doors and locked them. Ariel banged on the doors and yelled, "This is Prince Eric's doing!"

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I asked 23jk to make a trailer for this fanfic & she said yes. So go to her channel on youtube and see the sample & actual trailer. I like to hear your opinions & so would 23jk. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

The blood ritual, again, interrupted

In the cave where the Aztec gold was, Jim's wrists were bound and he wished Morph was here to free him. Jasper then said in a cheerful tone as held the boy's arm, "No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Hades then grabbed both of Jim's arms and said in angry tone, "No mistakes this time. He's only half-Hawkins. We spill it all!" Hades shoved Jim towards the cursed chest as Jasper who looked at Horus and said with a smirk, "Guess there is reason to fret."

Eric moved through Silver's crew who was chanting as he said, "Beg your pardon." Silver had his robotic hand turned into a knife and he was ready to silt Jim's throat. He began his words, "Begun by blood…" All the pirates stopped chanting as they saw Eric alive and Eric almost got to the chest as he said, "Excuse me." Silver then said, "…by blood un" He then saw the raven haired man and thought, 'It can't be…' Jim looked up with a hopeful smile and said, "Eric!" Silver then said in disbelief tone, "S'not possible." Eric then corrected him, "Not probable." Jim wanted to know Ariel was safe and asked, "Where's Ariel?" Eric then sighed and said, "She's safe, just like _I_ promised. She's all set to marry Smith, just like _she_ promised." When Jim heard that Ariel was going to marry Smith it was hopeless to think that she will never know how he felt about her. Eric then continued on with a sly grin, "And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Ariel who is, in fact, a woman."

Silver then yelled, "Shut up! You're next." He then put the knife under Jim's throat as leaned in to silt it. Eric then said with a straight face with a warning tone, "You don't want to be doing that, mate." Silver looked up and said angrily, "No, I really think I do." Eric then said, "Your funeral." Silver then knew Eric knew something he didn't and asked, "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" Eric then tried to explain, "Well, because" He then saw Gaston's arm on his shoulder and he pushed his arm off of him. He then continued, "…because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." All of the pirates groaned and thought as once they lift the curse they will be killed.

Back at the boats, Smith and his men were waiting for the pirates to come out. Goofy then asked, "What are we doing here?" Donald then explained to him, "The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob." Goof then said in annoyed tone, "I know_ why_ we're here." He then asked, "I mean why aren't we doing what it was – what Mr. Prince said we should do. With the cannons and all?" Smith then answered in annoyed tone, "Because it was Mr. Prince who said it." Goofy looked at Donald and asked, "You think he wasn't telling the truth?"

Eric then explained, "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." The pirates laughed at this knowing what to do. "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Legacy? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Silver. Savvy?" Silver then asked as he looked at Jim, "I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Eric then said with a sly tone, "No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" He then picked up a few medallions and said, "after you've killed Smith's men…" He then said as he threw the medallions back into the chest, "every… last… one." He then pocket a medallion his sleeve and Jim saw him do it. He then said in an angry tone, "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name."

Eric then said with a sly smile, "Yeah." Silver then began to negotiate, "I want fifty percent of your plunder." Eric then said, "Fifteen." Silver yelled, "Forty." Eric then said, "Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore." Silver then made a sly grin and turned his knife into his robotic hand. He then said as he shook Eric's hand, "We have an accord." Eric then ordered at the crew, "All hand's to the boats!" He then looked at the cyborg that had questionable look. Eric then said with his in a prayer, "Apologies. You give the orders." Silver then ordered his crew, "Gents…take a walk." The crew was going towards the Dauntless and was chuckling. Eric then asked with a nervous face, "Not to the boats?" Jasper and Horus were stopped by a parasol that Gaston was holding. Gaston had a smirk on his face and he knew what to do with these two. The pirates were then on the sea's floor to the Dauntless and when the moonlight shown it revealed their true form. The Royal Navy did not have a chance against these monsters.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I asked 23jk to make a trailer for this fanfic & she said yes. So go to her channel on youtube and see the sample & actual trailer. I like to hear your opinions & so would 23jk. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

Just like Troy and an epic battle

Smith heard a boat out into the open water and his men had their rifles cocked. Smith saw women in the boat, he then told his men, "Hold fire." Horus giggled to himself and said as Jasper rowed the boat, "This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy. 'Cept they was in a horse…instead of dresses. Wooden horse." Jasper groaned and while they are distracting the guards in their dresses. Silver's crew was coming aboard the Dauntless killing everyone on the ship silently.

Triton said to the guard, "A moment, please." The guard nodded and went to his other duties. Triton grabbed the chair the guard was sitting on and Ariel's father said, "Ariel? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you." While the Governor was talking to her, Ariel was making makeshift rope out of sheets and blankets. Morph was pulling a rope that was tied to a boat. Ariel then climbed down to the boat and her continued talking to her, "But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

One of the sailors asked Lt. Doppler, "Lieutenant?" Doppler looked through his spyglass and saw women or what looked like women. Horus then yelled in high girly voice, "Yoo-hoo!"

Triton then heard silence from Ariel's room and asked questionably, "Ariel? Are you there? Ariel, are you even listening to me?" He then unlocked the door went into her room and saw the makeshift rope and said in a worried tone, "Oh, what have you done?"

Horus yelled in that high girly voice, "Oooh!" Jasper growled and said in an angry tone, "Stop that! Already feel like a fool." Horus then said innocently, "You look nice, though." Jasper was at his limit and yelled at him as he was strangling Horus, "I look nice?" Little did they know that they revealed their true forms. Doppler saw this and the two pirates were caught. Jasper fired his pistol and hit Doppler's hat. He then turned around to see the cursed pirates coming aboard and then began their battle to the death.

Back at the cave, Eric was looking at the gold trying to pick which gold to take with him. Silver then said with a sly tone, "I must admit, Eric, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Eric then explained to the cyborg, "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Eric then pushed a pirate into the water and he grabbed his sword. He then threw it to Jim and Hawkins grabbed it as he freed himself. Eric then swung his sword around and the cyborg defended himself with his robotic hand turning into a sword. They clashed swords and Silver said with a smirk, "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."

Back at the RLS Legacy, Ariel and Morph were sneaking on to it and heard some pirates talking. The Mad Hatter was making his tea and asked, "Right. What would you pick to eat first?" Mr. Onus then said with a grin, "I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes." The redhead and the pink blob made up on deck. They were stopped by Silver's monkey who was trying to scare Ariel like he did the first time. The redhead made a scowl and Morph growled at the monkey. The monkey didn't like where this was going. Both of the pirates heard the monkey fall down and asked together, "What was that?"

Both of the pirates went up on deck to see who was there. Ariel hid herself behind the barrels and when she saw that it was clear to move. Ariel went down to the cell hold and the pink blob followed her. Down in hold Pete heard footsteps and told the crew, "Shh!" He then saw Ariel with Jim's pet and said with hope, "It's Ariel!"

Back at the Dauntless, Jasper and Horus were loading cannons firing at the boats that were approaching the ship. One of the sailors rang the warning bell, and Smith heard it from afar and yelled, "Make for the ship! Move!" Triton hid himself and one of the pirates grabbed his crown. He then hit with a staff and the cursed arm went limb. He then shoved it into a drawer and he was trying to keep it in there.

Eric and Silver were still fighting, and then cyborg said, "You can't beat me, Eric." Eric then impaled with his sword, Silver sighed at this, took out the sword, and impaled him with it. Eric then staggered into the moonlight and revealed his own skeleton form. Silver's eyes went wide when he saw this. Eric looked at his skeleton hand as he said, "That's interesting." Jim then saw his form and thought, 'What?' Eric then played with the medallion with his skeleton hand and said with a sly grin, "I couldn't resist, mate." Silver growled at him and continued to fight Eric. He then upset the end table and said, "Sorry." Eric then made the cyborg fall back onto the gold and Silver asked with a smirk, "So what now, Prince Eric? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Eric then suggested, "Or you could surrender." They continued their swordplay and Silver yelled, "Arr." He laughed loudly as he chased Eric.

On the Legacy, the guards were hit by a wooden pole. Eric's crew yelled in triumph and Ariel came out of the as she yelled as she tried to lift the boat, "All of you with me. Jim is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" She then looked back and the crew was not helping her. She yelled, "Please, I need your help! Come on!" Jafar's parrot said, "Any port in the storm." Pete then said with a sly grin, "Jafar's right, we've got the Legacy." Ariel couldn't believe she was hearing and asked in disbelief, "And what about Eric, you're just going to leave him?" One of pirates said with a serious tone, "Eric owes us a ship." Pete then explained, "And there's the code to consider." Ariel couldn't believe this and yelled, "The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." The crew was not going to help her with the rescue and Ariel was on her own with Morph. She then growled under her breath as she rowed the boat to the cave, "Bloody pirates."

Back at the Dauntless, Horus saw the Legacy move and said as he tapped Jasper, "Hey." Jasper yelled, "What?" Horus then asked as the Legacy was sailing away, "Is it supposed to be doing that?" Jasper the growled and said angrily, "They're stealing our ship!" Horus then yelled angrily, "Bloody pirates!" He then got knocked on the back of his head and his wooden eye fell out. He felt it was missing and yelled, "Ah, me eye!" he then went on his knees and crawled for it. Goofy and Donald were finally on the Dauntless; they looked at each other, shook hands, and yelled as they went into the fight.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I asked 23jk to make a trailer for this fanfic & she said yes. So go to her channel on youtube and see the sample & actual trailer. I like to hear your opinions & so would 23jk. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

One last shot

The chubby alien grabbed Jim's shirt and said with an angry tone, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." Woman's voice asked, "Do you like pain?" The chubby pirate turned around and was hit by a golden staff. The woman came out of the shadows and was Ariel with Morph, she then said in angry tone, "Try wearing a corset." She then helped Jim up and the pink blob licked his owner on both cheeks. Ariel then saw Eric in his skeleton form and asked Jim, "Whose side is Eric on?" Jim then joked, "At the moment?" Gaston and other pirates attacked Jim, Ariel, and Morph. Jim and Ariel used the staff and shoved them against the stone wall. They had an idea, they string the pirates together. The pirates tried to get out but no luck. Jim then grabbed the grenade from the March Hare and put it in his stomach. They pushed the pirates out of the moonlight and the Hare couldn't get the grenade out. He then said in a whiny voice, "No fair."

Then the pirates explode as Jim, Ariel, and Morph ran from it. Eric thought as cuts his hand, 'It's time.' He then let his hand bleed on the medallion and threw it to Jim. Silver then turned his sword into his pistol and aimed at Ariel. Then a shot was fired but it wasn't Silver's pistol, it was Eric's. Silver looked at Eric and said with a smirk, "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Jim then said with a serious face, "He didn't waste it." Silver then saw a dagger in Jim's hand and the chestnut haired boy dropped both of the medallions with Eric's blood as his as well. Silver then turned his sword into his robotic hand and looks down to see the blood spreading from his wound. The cyborg looked up and said his final words, "I feel…cold." The cyborg fell back and let the apple in his human hand roll to the floor.

Back at the Dauntless, Frollo looked up to see that the curse had been lifted and he dropped dead after what Smith had done to him. Silver's crew dropped their weapons as they knew that they were free from their curse. Goofy and Donald aimed their rifles at Jasper and Horus. Horus got his wooden eye back and both of them lifted their hands in the air. Then Jasper asked in a pleading voice, "Parley?" Smith then said to his men in a confident voice, "The ship is ours, gentlemen." The sailors and the soldiers yelled in unison, "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" Governor Triton came out of his daughter's room and joined in with them.

Back at the cave, Ariel then said to everyone, "We should return to the _Dauntless_." Jim then grabbed Ariel's arm and she was hoping for him to say the words. Jim then said sadly, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Ariel looked in his eyes and the wanting was gone. She turned away from him and held the tears in her eyes. Jim then cursed at himself for saying it. Eric went to Jim side as he pointed out, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it." He then said as he grabbed some of the gold, "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Then Ariel explained to Eric that his crew left without him. Jim rowed the boat towards the Dauntless as Ariel apologized to the pirate, "I'm sorry, Eric." Eric sighed and explained to the redhead, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. Until then my friends**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone I have a new chapter of my favorite couple. I asked 23jk to make a trailer for this fanfic & she said yes. So go to her channel on youtube and see the sample & actual trailer. I like to hear your opinions & so would 23jk. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 24**

The interrupted hanging and the escape

In the morning, Eric was to receive his execution after all he had done. Goofy and Donald were in the high ranks now. Donald saw white liquid his coat. He looked up and saw a red parrot. He then tried to shake it off the pole, it was resting on but it was no use. Doppler then began the proclamation, "Prince Eric, be it known that you have…" Eric was standing at the gallows and said underneath his breath, "Captain, Captain Prince Eric." Doppler continued, "…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

Ariel was wearing a white blouse with black to the waist and her skirt that was touching her ankles was light blue as her eyes. Ariel wanted to do something to help Eric but her father Triton and her future husband John Smith were standing with her. The redhead then said as she spoke her mind out, "This is wrong." The Governor sighed at this but law was law and they are bound to it. Triton then said to his daughter, "Commodore Smith is bound by the law. As are we all." Doppler still continued Eric's crimes, "…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Eric smiled at remembering what Doppler said and said, "Ah, yes." He then looked over and saw that the executioner was glaring at him. Eric looked down and thought, 'Well, it looks it's my time.' Doppler then finally finished the proclamation, "…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Jim was wearing a new suit he had bought. (AN: it's the suit he wore at the end of treasure planet and he still has the ponytail and earring.) He knew what he was going to do today as he walked up stairs and Morph was following him. Jim then said as looked at them, "Governor Triton. Commodore." He then looked at the redhead with an honest face, "Ariel. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Triton and Smith looked at Ariel. Her heart was beating fast at what he had said to her. Ariel was so happy and he then walked away as the executioner put the noose around Eric's neck.

Jim was shoving people and the pink blob followed his owner. Then the drums began to sound off. Ariel didn't know what Jim was doing until she saw Jafar's parrot flying away. She then had an idea and said as she fell, "Ican't breathe." Triton saw his daughter on the floor and said in concern, "Ariel." Jim had got his sword out and yelled to the crowd, "Move!" As soon as the drums stopped, Ariel looked up to see what had happen and Jim threw his sword on the drop door as the executioner pulled the lever to hang the pirate. Eric then looked down to see a sword being use as a foothold. Jim was fighting off the executioner and he yelled at his pet, "Morph!" The pink blob knew what to do and he turned himself into a dagger to cut the rope that Eric had around his neck. Eric then used the sword Jim used and cut the bounds around his wrists. They headed for the exit and fought Smith's men. They grabbed the rope and used it to knock them out. They dodged rolled their swords but they were cornered by Smith's men as they pointed their rifles at them.

Smith said in an angry tone as he held his sword out, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt" He then looked at Jim and said, "but not from you." Triton couldn't believe this and said in a stern angry voice, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Ariel then saw at what Jim had done and thought, 'No…' Jim then defended Eric, "And a good man." Eric was mouthing "That's me" to Smith's men. He then said with confidence, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Smith then said in a low threaten voice, "You forget your place, Hawkins." Jim leaned in, smirked, and said in a low voice, "It's right here…between you and Eric."

Ariel went to Jim side as she wrapped her arms around his arm and said, "As is mine." Triton couldn't believe his daughter and said, "Ariel!" He then ordered Smith's men, "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Smith then said hurtfully, "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Ariel then answered truthfully, "It is." Eric then saw the parrot and said with a sly grin, "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He then went into the Governor's face and said, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" He then went into Commodore's face and said with a serious face, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He then looked at the redhead with a sympathetic look and said, "Ariel…" Ariel turned to look at the raven haired man. "…it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Eric then said to the Hawkins boy, "Jim…" Jim looked up at the pirate. Eric was admiring his suit and said, "Nice earring." Jim then made a sly smile at that. Eric then said with a straight face, "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that" Before he could finish, he fell over and went straight into the sea.

Doppler then smirked and said, "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Arthur yelled, "Sail ho!" Eric looked to see the glowing sails of the RLS Legacy. He then swam towards it. Doppler wanted to know what the Commodore was going to do about this and asked, "What's your plan of action? Sir?" Smith didn't know what to do at that point and Triton said with wisdom as he smiled, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Smith then smiled and asked, "Mr. Hawkins?" Jim looked at Ariel and said in a low voice, "I will accept the consequences of my actions." Jim walked towards Smith and was waiting for his punishments to be heard. Smith unsheathed his sword and said in a stern voice, "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Jim then said in stern voice with a straight voice, "Thank you." Smith was leaving and Doppler complained, "Commodore! What about Prince?" Smith then said with an innocent smile, "Well, I think we can afford to give him _one _day's head start." He then left with his soldiers.

Jim went to Ariel and they held hands as they looked at each other with wanting one another. Triton then said to his daughter, "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith." Ariel then said with a loving smile at Jim, "No." She then ran her hand through his chestnut bangs as she said with the smile, "He's a pirate." Her father then walked away and Jim couldn't contain himself anymore. He then cupped Ariel's left cheek with his right hand and started to kiss her passionately. Ariel quickly returned the favor and kissed him back with the same passion as she rested her hands on his chest. He then wrapped her waist with his left arm. Morph looked up from Jim's pocket and sighed happily.

Eric was then heaved onboard of the RLS Legacy, he then looked up at Pete and the crew as he said, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Pete then made a sly smile and quoted a certain redhead, "We figured they were more actual…guidelines." Jafar then handed Eric's hat to the raven haired man and Prince said, "Thank you." Kida then spoke up, "Captain Prince" She then guided him to the helm of the ship and said as she put his coat on his shoulders, "…the RLS Legacy is yours." Eric finally put his hand on the ship's helm and thought, 'This is freedom.' He then realized the crew was staring at him. He then ordered to his crew, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." He then said to himself, "Now...bring me that horizon." He then started to hum his song and opened his compass and sang, "And really bad eggs…" He then closed the compass as he sang with a sly smile, "drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

Back at Treasure Planet, Silver's monkey emerged from the water and scampered over to the chest with the Aztec gold inside it. He then took the medallion and is cursed again. He then reveled himself in the moonlight as a skeleton monkey. He then screeched at the moon to forever cursed.

~Cast~

Elizabeth Swann- Ariel

Joshamee Gibbs- Pete

Norrington- John Smith

Governor Weatherby Swann- King Triton

Will Turner- Jim Hawkins

Servant- Grimsby

Maids- Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine

Harbormaster- Mr. Smiee

Jack Sparrow- Prince Eric

Murtogg- Goofy

Mullroy- Donald

Lt. Gillette- Doctor Delbert Doppler

Mr. Brown- Phil from Hercules

Guard dog- Max

Prisoner #1- Pain

Prisoner #2- Panic

Estrella- Belle

Pintel- Jasper

Ragetti- Horus

Grapple- Mad Hatter

Jacoby- March Hare

Monkey 'Jack'- Abu

Twigg- Hades

Koehler- Frollo

Bo' sun- Gaston

Barbossa- Silver

Sailor #1- Yao

Sailor #2- Arthur

Groves- Milo Thatch

'Bootstrap' Bill- Sinbad

Scarlett- Esmeralda

Giselle- Giselle

Mr. Cotton- Jafar

Mr. Cotton's parrot- Iago

Anamaria- Kida

**I hope to hear some reviews as soon as possible. And if anyone could draw a movie poster of these characters, it would be awesome on deviant art. Or make a trailer on YouTube. But I would like to hear your opinions on which character I will use for Cylpso. Here are the choices: Vanessa, Eris, or Mama Odie. Until then my friends**


End file.
